My Curse: A Seth Rollins Love Story
by AmbroseLunatic
Summary: Seth Rollins goes back in time and relives his start in the WWE, and his relationship with CM Punk. However after Punk takes notice of things heating up between Seth and his new tag partners, Punk quits, leaving Seth to search for love in Dean and Roman, and what he finds in both, is what he loved in CM Punk. Content until someone wants Seth for them self. Seth must make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

**_FORE WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS GAY SEXUAL THEMES, RAPE, SELF HARM, AND VIOLENCE. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THESE SITUATIONS. IF YOU ARE READ ON! _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story was inspired by several youtube videos containing slash, and also the song MY CURSE by KILLSWITCH ENGAGE. The chapters will flip flop between "present time" and "past time" the past time is Seth telling his story, and reliving his memories. So as of now the relationship's are PRESENT TIME: Seth Rollins Dean Ambrose/ Roman Reigns, yes a threesome, and PAST TIME: Tyler Black (SETH ROLLINS)/ CM Punk (PHILLIP BROOKS) I hope this doesn't confuse anybody. Now read on, and leave me some feedback, because that is what inspires my fingers to write! XD**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

**_Present Time_**

The water ran over my body relaxing my tired, sore muscles when I felt a warm hand crawl up my back, and another one around my waist. I smiled and leaned into the touch, feeling lips on my neck and his hard cock pressing against my ass making me moan. I turned around in his arms, and bit my lip. His short blonde hair was already wet from the sweat from our match just minutes ago. Dean's lips connected with mine, and I fell even more for the man dubbed the Lunatic Fringe.

Later that night Dean, Roman and I laid together in the hotel room. We had just finished making love to each other. I laid there between Dean and Roman reveling in the ecstasy that was after sex. Roman playing with my hair, and Dean…. Well Dean was Dean, and although there were times where he showed he cared, and how much he loved me, the majority of the time he was just there. Dean was awkward and weird. Most people were afraid of him, he lived on the edge teetering between danger and safety. As for Roman, Roman was the best boyfriend a guy or woman could ask for. He always wanted to hold hands, and was always whispering sweet nothing in my ear, and kissing me. Dean would hold his arm loosely around my neck, and sneer at anyone who dared to look in my direction, and smacking my ass in public was also one of Dean's favorite things to do. Most often times those smacks from Dean hurt worse then being in the ring, but I didn't care I loved these men, and they loved me, and they were both mine. I had them both wrapped around my finger, it wasn't hard to do. I had this thing about me, I could have whoever I wanted, all I had to do was look at them, and they would follow. It wasn't my fault though. I'm a good looking guy, attractive, sincere, plus who doesn't love sex? I guess I should start from the beginning, right? Ok, I have to warm you though, it gets a little messy, but it isn't my fault. Like I said, I can't help that I'm so attractive.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Past<span>_**

It all started right after I was signed to WWE, it had been my dream, and finally here I was standing with the big dogs now. I am a professional wrestler. I had to change up a few things first. I wanted people to recognize me, not that they could forget a face like mine, but my hair sure it was long, but that wasn't enough it was just plain ol' brown color. That night I bought some blonde hair dye, and died a streak of blonde through the right side of my hair, but just a small portion of it. People would definitely look at me now.

After a quick shower I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, since they showed off my ass perfectly, and a black tee and a jacket, threw on a pair of shoes and made my way to the arena to see if my boss had a match for me tonight. After arriving and walking through the back stage area, I had to admit, I was a little star struck at some of the big name faces I saw. I was almost at the office now, so close, I could see the door that read in big bold letters "**CEO & COO**" but I stopped, this man was gorgeous! Short dark hair, slicked back, a beard somewhat like my own, his chest and arms covered in tattoos. I had always been a quick thinker, it was one of my best assets, it's also how I keep things so interesting in the ring, and I wasn't about to let it go to waste right now. I turned in a circle, and scratched my head for a moment, looking as if I was lost. No one was really around, except for the staff in blue shirts, but they were busy putting things together, and what not. Mr. Slick must have noticed, because next thing I knew, "Are you looking for someone?" He asked. I gave him my best smile, "You could say that. This place is so big, I'm not really sure where to go." I said, keeping my smile on. "Who are you looking for?" Mr. Slick asked. I took the time while he was talking to inhale as deeply as I could without giving it away. He smelled really good, fresh out of the shower, and some type of cologne, he smelled good, no doubt about that. "I'm looking for Stephanie and Hunters office."

"Right over there." Mr. Slick said, pointing to the door I was originally headed to. I nodded trying to act shy, and thanked him. "I'm Tyler, by the way." I said extending my hand to him, I started to feel anxious, as he stared at my hand then at me for the longest time, and finally he took it. "People around here refer to me as CM Punk, or punk." "What about you're real name?" I asked. Punk smirked at me, and walked away. For once I was left speechless, what the hell? What was that supposed to mean?

I was nervous as I entered Hunters office, which he shared with his wife Stephanie McMohn. "Hello Tyler, it's good to see you here, and early too. We like to see that. Well how are you feeling?"

"I'm great thank you, really I couldn't be happier to be here. Do I have a match tonight?" I thought it best if I got right to the point of things. "Well no, not tonight, but you need to come up with a persona so you will be working with the staff here, and they will help you come up with a character for you, and they will also be writing you into the script." Hunter explained. "Until then just observe as much as you can, it's easier that way.

Hunter showed me out of his office, and told me I could just hang out around here for a while. I left, making sure I thanked Hunter, and made my way down the hallway, hoping to run into Punk again. I looked around, but could not find him.

A few hours later the show was ready to start, and people started filling the arena. I had done plenty of matches in front of a crowed, but never a crowed like this, there was thousands of people here tonight, and I felt my stomach tighten with nerves, and I didn't even have a match tonight. I decided I would take the time to get a work out in, and then I would catch the rest of the show later. The training room was fairly empty, and I took the opportunity to lift some weights. Hopefully that would get out all of this pent up energy I had stored up.

About two hours later, I finally had enough, and went to the shower area, and washed up quickly. I suddenly had an idea. Knowing full well that Punk most likely had a match tonight, I would do what I had to do to get him to notice me, which meant leaving my hair down after my shower. I knew my hair would be wild looking once it dried, but that just added to my sex appeal, and I smiled at my reflection. I put on some loose fitting sweats, and made sure that they sat low on my hips, and a tight shirt. I knew when and if I lifted my arms up, Punk would be able to get a glimpse of my body. Then suddenly I felt the need to change, my mind was in a whirling wind storm of what to wear, I could keep the shirt and put on some skinny jeans, keep this on, or change the whole outfit completely. No, the skinny jeans show off your ass, and your package. I smirked at myself and changed my pants to the skinny jeans, finding the tightest ones I had, and I was ready to go.

There were plenty of screening stations set up, there were groups of different wrestlers gathered together watching the screen, and I suddenly became interested in who was on. I made my way over to one of the screens, and sure enough Punk was on. He was talking the upcoming pay per view, and how he was going to take the championship weather he won it or not. His words, and his demeanor flushed through my body, and shot down to my most sensitive area. I suddenly felt really hot standing between the group of wrestlers, some of which I knew, and others I didn't, so I pried myself away from the screen, and started walking around.

That's when I bumped into Hunter and his wife, "Ah, there you are Tyler, I've been looking for you. Are you taking it all in?" Taken aback by the sudden run in, I gathered my thoughts with a nod, "Yeah, it's a lot to take in. I feel like I'm in a dream." We all shared a laugh, and after Hunter introduced me to the talent manager, a balding middle aged man, who looked to be in good shape, frameless glasses which sat at the tip of his nose as he seemed to be inspecting me. "This is John Frank; he's going to take you to his office so you and him can discuss a few things."

We sat down in John's office, It was the same size as Hunters office, a nice area rug covering half the floor, a large desk in the middle, pictures of WWE talent past and present. "Ok Mr. Black…." "You can call me Tyler." I interrupted, but quickly quieted myself to listen. "Ok, Tyler. First of all I want you to know that we try to always have a open line of communication between the staff and the talent, which would be you. My job is to help you create a character that would fit into this company. For the most part you can be yourself, or you can be someone completely different. Have you been thinking of a name you would like to go with, and a persona?"

"Yes I have. I want to stay true to who I am, so that's what I want to be."

"Fair enough, it also says here that you are into hardcore music, which shows in your previous entrances and in your hair, obviously, and in the style of your dress, which is fine, we can work that into your character just fine. Have you been thinking about a name you would like to use, or did you want to stay with your name?"

"I really like the name Seth." The night didn't seem to end, it was almost ten by the time we finished, and at the end of it I had the a new name, Seth Rollins. John said he would deliver the rest of the papers and information to the writers, and also discuss my debut date, but for now I could go enjoy the rest of the show. And that is exactly what I did. As I was headed back to the screening area, I took out my phone, and a headphone, turned on some music, and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, because the next thing I knew I bumped into a solid hooded figure. "Shit!" I muttered, "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I looked up to see the one and only CM Punk standing there, holding my phone, which I had dropped after running into him. "It's fine, it happens." Punk said, as he handed me my phone back. "What were you listening to that was so interesting you couldn't look where you were going." I was stunned for a moment, and tried to think what I was listening to. "Killswitch Engage, My Curse." Suddenly my throat dried, how ironic, I thought, such a perfect song, this man would be my curse. Punk smirked, and walked away, leaving me speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I didn't want to keep writing _Past or _Present time**,  
><strong>so I figured that I would just use Italics for the flash backs, it would make it so much easier. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two<em>**

I started to wake up after having the strangest dream, I was being chased by a shadow, and Dean and Roman couldn't help me. I hated shadows, I hated the dark. That's why I was so happy to have Dean and Roman with me all the time. They made me feel safe, and protected me at night. They always let me sleep in the middle, so no shadows could get me. As I woke, I started to feel this dull pain in the middle of my back, but the more I woke up and noticed the pain, the more it started to hurt. I soon realized that it was Dean's elbow in the middle of my back, so I did what any other normal person would do, I kicked him.

"Owe! What the hell was that for?" Dean asked, rolling over just enough to get away from the crazy two toned hair man. "Sorry babe, but your elbow was in my back, and it started to hurt, actually it really hurts bad." Seth whined. "Oh come on now. It isn't that bad." Dean said, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. The two men didn't have to worry about waking up the much bigger lover, Roman, since the Samoan could sleep through pretty much anything. Seth started to crawl off the bed, exposing his bare back, and ass to Dean, who grinned, and greedily took in the view his lover offered to him. "Shit!" Dean hissed. "What?" Seth asked, looking behind him at Dean's wide eyes. "Baby, I am so sorry I did that to you. Come here." Dean demanded, and Seth did so, walking up to Dean, still fully nude. Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed, so that Seth was standing between them. Dean physically turned Seth around, and traced softy over the rounded bruise in the middle of his back. Seth hissed slightly, but didn't try to pull away.

"Really Dean, it's fine. I get hurt worse in the ring, you've seen it yourself." I said, trying to make a point.

"That's because you're a crazy mother fucker who thinks they can fly." I couldn't help but grin at Dean's words, because they were true. If I had to say one thing that made me feel more alive than anything, it would be when I was in the ring, jumping off things and taking my opponents out, the crowd would cheer for me, and I would lose myself in those moments. I felt Dean kiss that tender part on my back, with a whispered apology, I was about to open my mouth to speak, but instead I was cut off with a trail of kisses leading down to my ass. Dean's hands cupped my cheeks, and squeezed them, and spread them apart, before pushing them back together. My cock jerked from its already hardened state. I breathed out a moan, as Dean's tongue flicked across my ass cheek, then softly bit down, temporarily marking me. "Bend over." Dean whispered, and I did so without hesitation, revealing myself to him. His warm tongue flicked against my opening, I hissed, feeling it push against me, I wanted to feel him inside of me, fucking me early in the morning, in front of our sleeping boyfriend. My body tingled with anticipation upon hearing the bed creak, Dean leaned over my back, and bit down on my shoulder, letting me know I could stand straight up again. "Suck me." Dean demanded. I dropped to my knee's instantly. My lips and mouth engulfing Dean's thick member instantly, his hand making its way through my hair, gripping a chunk of my curly locks, as I swallowed him down. "Fuck, Seth, you know how good your tight little mouth feels around my cock?" I looked up at him, and made a "Mmmm" Sound, which only turned Dean on more, until he couldn't take it any longer.

Dean pulled Seth up by his hair, and turned him over, forcing his head down on the bed and his ass up in the air. Dean's hands ran down Seth's back, and over his ass, spreading his cheeks, and slowly pushed himself in. Seth gripped the sheets, and focused his attention on Roman, who was sleeping peacefully right in front of his face, just inches apart. Seth wanted so badly to be able to reach out just a little further, and capture Roman's pursed out lips in his own, but he couldn't, and he knew Dean wouldn't let him even if he could. Dean started to pump himself inside of Seth slowly at first, making the younger man moan softly. It wasn't until Seth pushed his hips back to meet Dean's thrust that Dean sped up more. Now fully hitting Seth's prostate. "Fuck, Dean Yes!" Seth's breathy voice let out. Seth's whole body quivered under Deans touch, and the intensity that Roman could wake up at any moment to see him and Dean fucking right in front of him made him all the more excited, and brought him back to the second time he had sex with CM Punk.

* * *

><p><em>It was late Friday night during the summer, and everybody had just left the arena. It was cleaned and emptied. The crew had been lucky since they managed to book two days in the same city, whatever city it was at the time. Seth had been feeling restless the whole time, and had permission to stay late, at the arena. No one would bother him here, it was always like this, dark, quiet, peaceful. A small spot light lit up above the ring, the rest of the building was dark. Seth couldn't shake the fact that someone was watching, but he wasn't sure who it was, or that he even cared at the moment. He was sexually frustrated, ever since his first time with Punk, he couldn't get the tattooed man out of his head, Punk was like a drug for Seth, one that he couldn't get enough of.<em>

_Seth walked around the ring, sighing, and looking around. He felt almost defeated, against who? Himself, the fans, Punk? Most likely it was all of the above. He knew his mind was toying with him, and he wasn't exactly sure how to stop it._

_"What are you doing here so late?" Seth jumped at the unexpected voice, and turned to see who was asking, only to come face to face with Punk again. "You scared me!" Seth said, hand to his chest to show that he did indeed scare him, but Punk didn't let up on him. "What are you doing here Seth?" This time his voice was more forceful. Seth shot him a look of confusion, "I couldn't sleep, and I just needed some time to get away, and think I guess, I don't know." However deep in the back of Seth's mind he knew exactly why he had to be there, he needed to clear his mind of Punk so he could focus on his career, but at the same exact time he wanted to be as close to the man as possible. So here he was, standing in the ring that Punk fought in, Seth fighting a battle all on his own, and Punk standing right in front of him._

_"Why are you here?" Seth asked, calmly. "I come here sometimes, after dark. I can't sleep at night, and lately its only gotten worse." Punk admitted. The greedy, selfish, unrealistic side of Seth's mind was praying that he was the cause of Punk's sleepless nights, and that him coming here was fate, but his realistic side argued otherwise, and so between both parts of Seth's brain screaming at him, he decided to act on the impulse, just like he always did._

_Seth walked up to punk, their chests bumping against each other, as Seth screamed at him, "This is all your fucking fault, you know that, Punk?"_

_"What the fuck are you talking about, Seth. What the hell could I possibly do to you?" Punk was now standing his ground, and forcing Seth back, bodies still touching, bodies on fire from the mere touches, neither one would admit it though._

_"You're in my head Phil, and I can't get you out, trust me I've tried. That's why I came here tonight. How can I focus on my career when you are my road block, you are cemented in my veins, and you wont leave." The men were so close now, and all Seth could do was stand there in wait._

_Punk reached up and pushed Seth all the way into the corner, until Seth's back hit the turn buckle with a slight, "Oomph" Noise. Punk crashed his lips against Seth's, sucking every last ounce of breath out of him. "Good, because I can't get you out of my head either, and I intend on fucking you all over this ring until you scream my name to the top of your lungs, until your body breaks, until I don't need you anymore, and maybe then I can close my eyes without seeing your face there." Every word light Seth on fire more and more, letting out a breathy gasp he agreed, "Good, because I really need you to fuck me right now. I need it, I need you, right now, right here." Both men were making out feverishly, at the same time as they ripped the others clothes off, the ring covered in their garments, leaving the two completely naked in the spot light, battling each other in the most sexual of ways._

_Neither one of them wasted time with foreplay, they were both rock hard, and needy, wanting nothing else then to feel each other intimately. And so Seth was propped up against the turn buckle, legs wrapped ever so tightly around Punk's beautifully sculpted hips, as he thrust inside. Seth screamed out, tears pulling in the corners of his eyes, he wasn't prepared, nor did he want to be. He wanted, no, needed to feel this, he wanted to make sure he could feel it for the next couple of days, to be able to remind himself that he did fuck Punk, that he was so deep inside of him that he made him see stars, and Punk did._

* * *

><p>Dean was thrusting as hard and fast as he could, his body was so close to the edge, and he could feel Seth at his limit as well. Dean was right, when suddenly Seth's body went rigid, and he came on the underneath him. Dean continued pounding into his two toned lover, his fingers holding Seth's hips so tightly they both knew there would be a mark left there, and Seth didn't mind at all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Punk allowed Seth to get used to his size, before he continued to move slowly in and out, in and out. Seth soon started moaning, and grinding his hips down onto Punk. The sound of soft moans, and skin hitting skin echoed through the arena. "Fuck yes, Don't stop, Phil Don't fucking stop!" Seth begged in the most needy voice he could muster. "You really fucking like it don't you. You like the thought of having an audience here, the stands all filled up with people watching me fuck your brains out, don't you? Because that's what you need, that is what you need me to do, isn't it?" Punk just about growled. Seth whimpered and moaned his response, but was not enough to gratify Punk, "Answer me Seth, you would love for this whole fucking arena to be filled with people watching us, watching you get fucked by the best in the world, would you? Answer me!" Punk pushed further, smacking Seth as hard as he could on his ass, which only made Seth moan even more. "Yeah, you have that look about you to Seth, I know you like it rough. Punk then pulled Seth off of the ropes, and body slammed him to the middle of the ring, Punk landing on top of him. Seth's hips in the air, as his legs rested on Punks shoulders basically folded in half. Punk continued to fuck him, Seth's body started to tremble, his stomach muscles contracted, their lips locked in a feverish kiss, as Seth shot his release all over his and Punks stomach. Punk was soon to follow, cumming deep inside Seth.<em>

* * *

><p>Dean smacked Seth a few more times in rhythm to his thrusts, Seth was now screaming Dean's name. Roman had woken up, and pressed his hard member to Seth's lips. Seth opened his mouth, and started sucking the Samoan. Dean leaned over, pulling Roman's hair forward, bringing him in for a kiss, as he unloaded inside Seth. "You little fucking whore, I just fucked you and your body still wants more." Dean said with a sadistic laugh. Dean switched places with Roman. The larger man placed himself at Seth's already stretched entrance, and pushed himself in. Seth's muscles flexed, and Seth let out a sharp hissing noise, his tight little body being forced to stretch even wider, but Seth welcomed the pain, it's what made him feel alive. Dean fucked Seth's mouth, as he watched Roman fuck his ass. The three of them together just made sense, it just worked, the sex was always on another level. Dean was the one who intensified things, and Roman was the loving one. Seth truly had the best of both worlds. Round two didn't last as long as round one. Seth's body was sore, and spent from Dean's rough use of him, and Roman only added to it by stretching him wider. "Come on Seth, cum for us. I want to see how much you have left in that tiny little body of yours. We could break you so bad, Seth. We can fuck you until there is nothing left of you, until your just a tired, exhausted, broken cum filled mess for everyone to see, but you would like that wouldn't you?" Dean laughed. "Fuck Dean!" Roman yelled, as he let his release flow through himself and into Seth. Dean laughed again, shoving himself as far into the back of Seth's throat as he possibly could, ignoring the choking noise Seth made, and filled Seth's lungs with his cum.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I really love writing this story, and I am really happy I have a few following this story, but no one has reviewed yet, and that makes me really sad, so please leave me some reviews, I really love hearing what you guys have to say! I'll be back soon with an update.. KK now go review, it only takes a second XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Shaniquacynthia for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed all of the sexiness. I love writing smut, especially with Seth and Punk. They are one of my favorites to write about. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>**

We were on our way to England, where we would stay for a week. The shows had long ago sold out, which meant a full week of performing. I didn't mind wrestling, I loved it actually, I was living my dream, and in that I had my boyfriends with me. Roman was asleep, and Dean was … well, fidgeting next to me. He hated flying, mostly because there was nothing to do but sit there and wait to arrive. We were somewhere about twelve hours away from landing, and Dean's knee was bouncing continuously. I placed my hand down on it, and gently rubbed little shapes into his thigh. Dean stopped moving, and looked over at me through his blonde locks with a smirk, "Why don't you go a little higher?" Dean challenged, and I smirked back. "What if I do? It will only leave you more restless, and horny." I whispered back. "I wouldn't be horny if you sucked me off right now, and that would also help with my restless ness." I thought he was joking, but when Dean started to unbuckle his belt, and unzip his pants, I knew he wasn't kidding. "Dean, not here where everyone can see." I said, wide eyed. "Why not? It's dark, and mostly everyone is sleeping." There was no limit with Dean when it came to sex. When Dean was ready, it didn't matter where you were, or who you were with, he would fuck you right there if he could. Dean had no shame at all, and never felt shy about expressing or showing his sexual needs, but at the same time he wasn't the type of guy that would hold your hand in public either, he was a mystery and a pretty complicated one at that.

I nodded my head, while biting my lip. "Ok, fine, but if we get caught and thrown on this plane…"

"Baby.. relax, they are not going to throw us off the plane." Dean said, pulling out his cock, and running his hand over it, bringing it at full attention. He could be such a whore sometimes, and that was probably why I loved him so much.

I grinned, watching Dean stroking himself, his eye's met mine, as I leaned over to flick my tongue at the tip of his cock. His head fell back, "Oh god!" He moaned out silently. I loved that one simple touch from me was enough to send him into a frenzy. Without warning, I took Dean all the way into my mouth, I could feel him hit the back of my throat, and I moaned over him. I didn't have to look up to know Dean was in pure ecstasy now, the grip he hand on my hair said it all. I started bobbing my head over his length, scrapping my teeth gently against the underside of his shaft. "Fuck!" He moaned out. I felt myself getting hard, but I ignored it, and continued working on Dean. True to his word, it didn't take him long to cum. With Dean's hand's tangled up in my hair, he pushed my head down onto him, my lungs burned slightly, as he restricted my airway, and came into my throat. I choked slightly, but composed myself. When I pulled off of him, I couldn't help but moan, and start to touch myself. He looked like he had just received the best fuck of his life. Once again, his hand was in my hair, pulling me to him. Dean pressed his lips to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth, and swirling his tongue over mine, tasting himself on me, and moaning into the kiss. I smiled, feeling more than pleased with myself for making Dean feel this way. When Dean let go, he curled up into his chair, and began to fall asleep, which left me with just one problem. Both of my men were sleeping, and I was horny as fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was going to post a REALLY long chapter, but I decided I would split it up in to two different parts, that is why this chapter is so short. The next chapter will probably be about the same length, maybe slightly longer. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and following. Please REVIEW and let me know what you guys think! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to: Shaniquacynthia and PixieAmandaAmbrolleigns for the reviews, it really means a lot, and I love reading what you guys have to say!**

**On another note, this chapter was inspired by a wonderful dream I had last night! Ok, enjoy read on!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Four<em>**

My cock was strained inside my pants, and for once I regretted wearing my favorite pair of skinny jeans. I didn't want to bother Dean since he could be a real pain in the ass when it came to flying. I bit my lip as I took in Roman's sleeping figure, he was so hot, and thankfully, I knew just how to get him going. I leaned over his large muscular figure, and moved his hair out of the way of his neck. I licked my lips as his head fell to the opposite side, which I was thankful for. I lowed my lips to his neck, and licked over his vain… no response. I couldn't help but laugh to myself, as I bit down hard enough to wake Roman up. He moaned, and turned to look at me through sleepy eyes. "What did you do that for? I was having an amazing dream." Roman whined. I didn't want to say anything, so I took his hand, and placed over the bulge on my pants, my hips grinding on his hand, wanting nothing more than to feel the friction.

I stood up, and took Roman's hand, and pulled him towards the bathrooms. I was thankful to be sitting in the first class section, since the bathrooms were bigger than the other ones. Roman put up a little bit of a fight, mostly telling me, "No, we can't do this in public." But he didn't try too hard to convince me that it was wrong, and that he didn't want too.

I pushed Roman into the first available bathroom. Once the door was locked, I pushed him against the wall, and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He was shocked for a moment, because I had never really been aggressive during sex with him before; that was left between me and Dean. Roman was more relaxed, and passionate in the love making department. After our slight make out session, I worked my way down Roman's neck, kissing, sucking, biting over his vein, that always set him off. I heard him moan, and I knew I had him. His big hands pulled my shirt over my head, his thumb swept across my nipple, which was already rock hard thanks to Dean. I tugged at the hem of Roman's black shirt, and he pulled away long enough to take his shirt off and toss it to the side next to mine. "Babe I really can't wait anymore, I need you so bad!" I pleaded, as I started to unbutton my own jeans. I think Roman got the message, because he also started undressing himself. As soon I shed my body of my tight pants, my cock sprang up fully erect, and dripping with pre cum. I was more then needy at this point, I needed Roman to fuck me right now! "Roman I swear if you just keep standing there, just staring at me…." I was cut off by Roman's lips on mine, his tongue quickly found it's way into my mouth and I moaned. He picked me up, my legs over his arms, as he supported my whole body, and slid me onto his big thick cock. I groaned at the feeling of him stretching and filling me without preparing me first, I loved the dirty, sexual feeling it gave me. Roman started to rock his hips into mine, causing him to hit my spot, which sent me into a wave of sexual bliss. "Fuck Rome, yes… just like that!" I moaned. My dick was so painfully hard, and twitching, I reached down, and started to stroke myself the best I could. Roman now had me pushed against the bathroom door, my legs wrapped around his waist. The more I tried to contain my screams and moans, the more I wanted to scream and moan, I bit down onto Roman's shoulder to silence myself, which made Rome hiss in pleasure. He kept whispering how good I felt, and how tight I was. I really couldn't take it much longer, I needed this release so bad. "Fuck, Roman.. I'm going to cum!" I hissed out, my body going stiff, and my legs tightened around Roman's hips. Fuck yes, I'm so close now! "Cum for me baby. Cum all over my chest for me." Roman's words were soft and encouraging, and I couldn't stand it, I poured myself onto him, splashing my cum all over his chest and stomach, and myself. My body going limp, completely being supported by Roman, as he kept fucking me, hitting that pleasure spot over and over. I could tell he wasn't going to hold out much longer either, his eyes were closed tight, he had sucked in his bottom lip, and his head was tilted back. His breathing was also heavy, and within seconds he spilled himself inside of me as well. Both of us just stayed in the same position for a few more minutes, trying to come down from our sexual high, and catch our breathes, before I wrapped my arm around Roman's neck, and kissed him tenderly, "Thank you, I needed that." As we both got ourselves dressed Roman asked, "How did that happen anyway?" And I told him about me sucking Dean off while he was sleeping. "Doesn't surprise me, I'll get him back for you." Roman said, slapping my ass. "If you want a repeat then do it again." I said, daring the large Samoan, but he shook his head playfully, and took my hand, and guided me back to our seats.

* * *

><p><strong>Needless to say I had an amazing sex dream with Roman Reigns, and man does he have a nice ass and can sex a girl up... at least he can in my dream... but if he is ever willing to prove this theory I am more then willing to help out! XD Hope you guys enjoyed this second half, please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Thanksgiving... and what a better way to celebrate then another sex filled chapter... this one should be a real treat to all of you Ambrolleigns sex crazed lunatics out there! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it for you guys. Let me know what you think, and I will return after the holiday with a new chapter, but you have to review first! XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Five<em>**

The first sold out live event came and went, and I was still flying high from all of it. My whole body felt like it was filled with electricity. I was jumping on the bed in the hotel room I shared with my boyfriends, Dean and Roman. Dean was drinking a beer, and I quote, "I'm trying to relax, so sit down. Cut it out." He seemed to be moody, and I wasn't sure why, but Roman quickly intervened when he saw my face fall slightly. "What the hell man? He's just having a little bit of fun."

"Yeah, well, he's in the way of the damn TV I'm trying to watch." I jumped down into a sitting position, and watched as Roman snatched Dean's beer from him. Dean's head turned slowly, his jaw clenched slightly, and his eyes grew big giving off that look that warns people away, but Roman didn't back down, he never backed down, especially from Dean. "What are you doing?" Dean hissed. "Shut the fuck up Dean." Roman growled back, pushing Dean down to lay on his back. Roman topped him, and Dean tried to push him off, but Roman was much stronger, and forced Dean's hands down to the side of his head, in a pinning position. Dean scowled at the Samoan, their eyes locked on each other. The thickness could be cut with a knife, and I sat there, staring at my boyfriends, in amazement.

Let me explain how Dean works. You see, ever since we started this relationship, and after the first time Roman topped Dean, every now and then Dean will get super bitchy, and Roman is the only one who can tame that beast. So here they are, Dean pinned under Roman. Dean is pissed, and is clearly letting it show, because he wants Rome so badly, but would never admit to it, but after they fuck Dean will go back to being normal, and happy. I sat back ready to enjoy watching my boyfriend's fuck each other right in front of me. It was the most amazing sight anyone could stand to watch, and here we go!

Roman ground his hips into Dean's, a smirk evident on Roman's face. Dean just growled in response, but Roman wouldn't give up that easily, not tonight. Roman needed Dean just as much as Dean needed Roman, and he was going to give into his every need, while their little slut of a boyfriend sat beside them and watched all of it happen. Then, just like always, he would crawl his way into the middle of them, and go for round two.

"Just say it Ambrose, you want my dick, don't you? You need it. That is why you are acting like a little bitch right now, isn't that right, baby boy?"

"Fuck you!" Dean spat, I don't need you, maybe if you and Seth learned to stop being such a sex whore all the time I wouldn't be so bitchy."

"And who was the one who needed to be sucked off on the plane?" Roman asked ever so calmly. Dean tried to roll them over so he was on top, but Roman stayed in place. Dean tried to push himself up, but Roman forbid it. "It's all your fucking fault Roman. You set me off, just like you set Seth off."

"That's right baby boy. You were just jealous of Seth," Roman leaned down this time to whisper into Dean's ear, "but don't you worry, because I'm going to give you the best fuck of your life." Dean moaned at Roman's words. Roman leaned down just a little more, so his lips hovered over Dean's neck, before sinking his teeth into Dean's flesh.

The thing with these two is that they both have a wild streak in them, and for the most part I can tame Dean's wild side, because I have one too. Roman is the kind of guy that makes love to you, not fuck you, but every once in a while Roman needs to unleash his pent up energy, and he can get a pretty wild. As for Dean, well he needs to be put back in his place from time to time. This gives both of them the thing that they both need and want, and we are all happy at the end of it.

Dean's hips jolted up into Roman's. Dean could tell the other man was hard already, but Roman refused to rush through this, and quite frankly it was starting to annoy him. "Roman… please…" Dean whined. "What Dean? What do you want?" Roman asked, slipping his fingers into the hem of Dean's pajama pants, and slowly tugging them down. Dean moaned, "Yes." And Roman leaned down, placing soft open mouthed kisses along Deans stomach, slowly dipping his tongue into Dean's navel, causing Dean to suck in a gasp. Roman's hands held Dean's torso in place, "Tell me what you need me to do, Dean?" It wasn't often Dean gave up the dominate roll, but when he did Roman was the only man allowed to take that place over. For Roman it was an honor, and a curse, the man could be so needy and whiny just like Seth, but in a more desperate tone, it all made Roman want to come undone.

"I need to get this shit off." Dean answered in a breathy voice, and in an instant Roman was undressing the blonde underneath him. "Take your shirt off Rome." Dean ordered. Roman just shook his head, "You're not in control anymore babe…. I am, and that means I will take my clothes off when I'm good and ready." Dean dropped his head back down to the pillow, his eyes rolling around, frustrated with the Samoan god above him. Dean was completely naked now, Roman slowly stroking him. "Roman, please stop teasing."

"What do you need then?" Roman asked, stopping his handy work on his boyfriend, also earning himself a groan of protest in the process. "What do you need, Dean?" Dean was panting, and light beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. It was amazing what Roman could do without hardly touching the other man. "I don't know." Dean's whiny voice echoed through the room. Roman repositioned Dean in a doggy style position. Dean fixed his head in a way so he could see what Roman was doing behind him.

Roman took his time squeezing Dean's ass cheeks, and separating them, every few seconds giving one side a hardy smack. Dean moaned at the feeling of Roman dominating him. After a few minutes of admiring Dean's round ass, Roman separated his cheeks, and pushed his tongue against that tight bundle of nerves, instantly, Dean let out a hiss of pleasure. Roman worked him like this for some time, flicking his tongue over and slightly inside of Dean's entrance. Dean started to ooze with pre cum, his eyes were glazed over, and Roman took in the sight before him licking his own lips, before pulling Dean up for a kiss. Dean's back still pressed to Roman's chest, Dean's hands resting on Roman's arm, which is around Dean's neck, initially holding Dean in place for the kiss. Roman's free hand, rested on Dean's milky white hip, as he guided Dean to sit on his Dick, both of them in a kneeling position. Dean moaned as he felt himself being stretched and filled by Roman, his hands and fingers digging into Roman's arm to express the pain and pleasure he was receiving from the larger man. Roman continued to kiss Dean, stifling his cries at first, once Dean was settled, and Roman was fully inside of him Roman tilted his hips forward, also moving Dean forward with him. Roman quickly found a slow and steady pace, Dean still clinging to Roman's arm which encircled his upper body. This was what pure bliss felt like, this is what heaven was like, Dean was almost sure of it, the only thing that was missing was Seth. Speaking of Seth, whom was laying on the bed, watching everything little touch and movement the odd couple shared with one another, Seth laid there glassy eyed, his mouth agape, and his cock rock hard, and sticking straight up. His hand found the same steady rhythm Roman found on Dean, and worked himself to the same pace, slowly, very slowly. Dean started moaning, and begging for Roman to go just a little bit faster, and Roman complied. When all Dean was giving him was lust filled moans, and gasps Roman continued to pick up speed, then slowly turned his head towards Seth, "Come here." The Samoan demanded, and Seth was at his side in a split second, their lips tangled together, Seth's fingers pinching and rolling one of Dean's nipples, only adding to his pleasure. But Roman suddenly slowed his pace almost to a complete stop, earning a confused look from Seth, and a frustrated groan of protest from Dean. "Let Dean take you now." Roman ordered Seth. Dean's smile widened, as did Seth's. He crawled to the front of Dean, locking his lips with the Blondes for a moment, before Seth turned around, presenting Dean his round thick luscious ass. Dean had no problem slipping inside his other lover, mostly because Seth had been fingering himself in-between jerking off to him and Roman.

The three lovers joined together, Roman, Dean, and Seth. Roman started to pick up his pace once again, forcing Dean to fuck Seth at the same time. Dean's body was on overdrive, the friction created by being between both of his lovers at the same time was almost as good as the sex itself, and adding the fact that he was filled by Roman, and taking Seth at the same time his body was on fire, ready to explode at any moment. Dean's head fell forward, resting on the back of Seth's shoulder, he was out of breathe and exhausted, his body a shaking and quivering mess, but he held on for dear life, not wanting to give up the sexual pleasure he got from his lovers just yet. Dean placed gentle bit marks around Seth's shoulder blade, forcing the younger man to arch his back and moan. Hearing his two lovers getting off, Roman's thrusts started getting sloppy, he knew he was close. He pulled Dean's head back, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as he spilled his seed deep inside of Dean, and just like a domino effect, Dean did the same to Seth. The men took their time to catch their breath, before laying Seth down on his back. Dean and Roman laid down to share Seth's cock. Dean was the first to start suck on it, then Roman. Both men's lips and tongue worked Seth's swollen dick, sending waves of pleasure over Seth's body. Seth's hands buried in both of his lover's hair, until he came. Seth's cum squirting out onto Dean's and Roman's tongue and both of them swallowing and licking him up greedily. Dean and Roman made their way back up to Seth, and the three of them shared a kiss together, before turning out the lights, and falling asleep in a sticky post sex slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this was really "getting back" at Dean for leaving Seth in his deliciously sexed up state, but I think this more then makes up for it... poor Dean all he wanted was a little love from Roman... anyways... Reviews make me happy and feeds my need to write you these sexy chapters XD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers, hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! I wanted to update this sooner, but I found myself rewriting this a few times, so I apologize if it sucks, sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Six<em>**

Over the next few days the threesome seemed completely at peace. Everything life presented to them all seemed to fit. Just like right now, the three of them celebrated in the ring after winning their match again, against The Wyatt Family, it was a big deal, considering the Wyatt's weren't to be taken lightly.

Once back stage The Wyatt's and The Shield members shook hands, and talked over their match for a little bit, before heading in separate directions. The Shield members opened their dressing room door to find a dozen fresh red roses sitting in the middle of room. Roman, Dean and Seth all exchanged glances. "Who is that for?" Dean didn't have time or the patients to wonder who it was from when you could very easily read the damn card. Dean picked them up, and opened the small card, which simply read: _To Seth, my love!_ Seth bounced over to Dean, and took the roses from him and smelling them. A smile spread across his face, "Aww Dean, thanks baby!" Seth said, nudging his blonde haired boyfriend with his hip. "Seth, do I look like the kind of guy that would send you flowers? That's not who I am. I didn't do that." Dean said, looking at Roman with expectant eyes. It was true Dean never sent flowers to anyone, not even his boyfriends. Now Roman on the other hand, had a habit of sending flowers to his boyfriends randomly, or leaving little love notes around the room for Dean and Seth to find. Seth skipped over to Roman, "Thank you Romie, they are lovely!" Seth said, pulling Roman's face down to his for a brief kiss, "Dean maybe if you did send me or Rome flowers once in a while you might find yourself receiving special attention." Seth said, as he placed another tender kiss to Roman's lips. "I get plenty of that from both of you." Dean said walking behind Seth and smacking his ass as hard as he possibly could, earning a squeak from the shorter man. "Dean!" Seth squealed in protest. "Seth, baby… I'm sorry to tell you this, but I didn't send those roses to you." Roman said, breaking up the small squabble between Seth and Dean before it even started. Seth turned to look at Roman again, this time with a confused look, "You didn't?" Roman shook his head in response. "Looks like you have a secret admirer." Roman pointed out. Dean felt himself tense, he might not have been a very romantic person, but he dared anybody touch, or attempt to take his things, or in this case his boyfriend and see how defensive he got. "Give me those!" Dean exclaimed, snatching them from Seth's hands, and tossing them into the nearest trash can. Seth's face fell upon hearing the shattering of the glass vase the roses sat in. Tears welled up in Seth's eyes, "Why did you do that, Dean, those were mine!" Seth screamed. "From some creep that has the hots for you." Dean yelled back. "Well still, they were mine, not yours and you threw them away." Seth marched off after that, leaving Dean shocked.

Roman walked over to Dean, his arms wrapped around Dean's waist, and allowing his chin to rest on Dean's shoulder. "You know that was a dick move." Roman whispered in Dean's ear. Dean leaned back into Roman's chest, his hands covering Roman's around his waist. "I know. I just don't like that shit. He's always getting hit on, and its always by creeps, Rome, its disgusting." Dean said in defense. "It comes with the job Dean. Don't tell me you've never been hit on before." Dean was silent. "And I don't think it's so much as Seth getting hit on, right?" Roman started, "I think you forget that I know you better than anyone." And Roman was right, he did know him better than anyone, and in all honesty, Dean was terrified he would lose Seth. What did Dean have to offer the younger man? Nothing. Dean was an ex drug addict, and street rat. He was rude, selfish, and came with a nasty attitude, a short temper, and major trust issues, the list went on and on. "You know I love you Dean. I know you had a rough past, but I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, and neither does Seth, mysterious admirer or not." With that Roman kissed the back of Dean's sweaty head, and tightly tapped his butt. "You should go apologize to him, before he starts crying. "I love you Rome, I don't know where I'd be without you." Dean stood on his tip toes, and gave Roman a proper kiss, but it didn't last long. Roman gently pushed Dean away, "Go see Seth. You can apologize to me later." Roman said, with a wink. Dean laughed, and walked off in the direction Seth went.

* * *

><p><em>It was late one night, right before Christmas. Everything was covered in snow, I was sick with a cold or maybe it was the flu, who cares anyway, I guess I was hoping I would die that night, I don't know. I sat there alone, in the dark one bedroom studio apartment my mom rented. I was fifteen at the time. Mom had been gone for almost a week this time. There was no food, no heat, no electricity, and I was freezing my ass off. All I had was a pair of ripped up jeans, a black tee shirt, and my black leather jacket I stole from a second hand shop down town. I was waiting for Sammie to come back with the drugs he promised me, god knows I needed them. <em>

_Finally about another hour later, Sammie came barging in the run-down apartment, drugs in hand. He kicked the door shut behind him, and came over to where I was sitting, curled up on the floor by the window. Sammie turned on a flashlight, that came from who knows where, and started to help me up, "C'mon Jon, I got the stuff, get on the couch." He demanded. With his help I was able to stand up, and get to the small, ugly olive green couch we had in the living room area, which was about all the furniture we at, besides a small end table that we used for a coffee table instead. The couch we were sitting on was a loveseat really, with lots of holes, and stains. Mom and I found it on the side of the road, waiting for the garbage men to pick it up the next morning, but we saved it instead. _

_Sammie pulled out a small package of round white pills, and handed them to me. "What are they?" I asked. "Heroin." Sammie replied, "That's all I could get." _

_Sammie helped Jon fix it up, there were no needles around, since Jon's mother used them a while ago, so Jon had no choice but to smoke it. After a while Jon started feeling the high he was craving, his body slowly going limp, and sleep started to take over, but not before the front door burst open. _

_"__Jon.. Jonny where the hell are you?" Both boys knew the sound of that voice, Jon's mom was back. Jon muttered something no person could understand, and Sammie got up to go over to Stacey. "No one paid the bill, Stacey, that's why it's dark." Sammie informed her, while handing her a flashlight. "Sammie, its good to see you. Where is my son?" Stacey slurred, Sammie also took notice of the man she brought home with her, his arm hanging loosely around her shoulders, dressed in all black, and covered in tattoos. Sammie pointed her flashlight at Jon who was now asleep… pills spread over the table with a lighter. Stacey smiled, "Jonny!" She screeched, and stumbled over to him. Stacey cupped his face, and kissed his cheek, and sat down beside him. "What did he take?" Stacey asked. "Heroin." Sammie replied, and Stacey nodded, taking off her jacket, and fixed the pills so they could be injected, her newest boyfriend following suit. Sammie joined them, needing to get his fix as well. All too soon, everyone was passed out._

* * *

><p>I walked away from Roman and Dean, I was so pissed off and upset. How could Dean do something like that? We received gifts all the time from fans, women would bring us flowers, or cute little drawings of us, it wasn't anything new. Dean never acted like that. As much as I loved Dean, I hated him too. He never saw what he did wrong; he could be so loving and close to you one minute, and emotionless, raw and mean the next. Why couldn't he get over himself? Did he really think I would leave him? I know that's why he threw the flowers away in the first place, but really? That stupid idiot didn't know how much he affected me. I couldn't leave him, ever, even if he did piss me off the majority of the time. I loved that stupid selfish idiot.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I swiped the key to the hotel room. I was far from tired, I had been flying high for the first day of being in the WWE. I knew that this was the easy part, the hard part would be to prove myself to the WWE that I was more than capable of being here and competing. As soon as I turned the light on, I found a single red rose laying on the bed, with a small card under it, which read: <em>

_I think you got me._

_I tilted my head in thought, who would have done this? Seconds later there was a knock on my door. It was already later, who could that be then? I bolted to the door, and opened it, and there stood CM Punk, that playful smirk on his face, "Did you like the rose?" I pulled the rose up so he could see it, a smile on my face, as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "You got me." Phil said. "I want you." I whispered back. Phil pulled me into him, our eyes locked on each other. Time stopped and it was just me and Punk. Our lips met, clothes came off. He pushed me to the bed, and fell on top of me. Our hands tangled together, our lips moved together, our bodies melted together. It all seemed like a fairytale that I never wanted to end._

* * *

><p>I found Seth in the shower, crying. Maybe it was just me and the fact that I was a jerk, but I couldn't understand why Seth would be crying over flowers, sure I could understand him being mad at me or it, pissed off even, but crying? I stripped my ring gear off, and left the next to Seth's in a pile. I pulled open the clear shower door, and stepped inside. Once I closed it, I pulled Seth into me. I was surprised that he actually leaned into me, and wrapped him arms around me. It was now or never I suppose… "I'm sorry I threw your flowers away." Seth sniffled, but didn't offer anything else. Dean sighed, not knowing what else to say to Seth to make him feel better, so he decided to show him. Dean tilted Seth's chin up, and smashed his lips to his. Seth moaned, and leaned into Dean, until Dean broke the kiss. "I am such a dick, but I love you."<p>

"Why did you throw those away?" Seth whispered. Dean stood there speechless, here goes nothing… "Because I don't want to lose you." Dean confessed . "What makes you think you're going to lose me?" Seth questioned. "Because I'm a sucky boyfriend, and you deserve so much better than me."

They were so close now, their bodies pressed against each other. Seth's eyes filled with tears at Dean's confession. How could he even think something like that? Dean didn't know what a wonderful person he was, sure he had his faults, but so did Seth, and so did Roman, that's what made this relationship work. "Dean, you are perfect, and you don't have to worry about losing me." Seth touched Dean's face tenderly, cupping his face, and leading Dean down to meet for a kiss. Dean needing to feel closer to Seth, flicked his tongue over Seth's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. Seth didn't put up much of a fight, but instead allowed Dean to take full control in the kiss. Dean's tongue filled Seth's mouth, running his own over Seth's tongue, earning a moan from Seth. They spent what felt like forever making out, and sharing slow kisses, Seth's arms dangled loosely around Dean's neck. Dean's hands wrapped around Seth's waist, and pressed Seth against the shower stall. Finally the two broke apart for a breath, their eyes glazed over with love and lust, both of them fully hard, and as if they both knew what the other wanted, Dean picked Seth up, Seth's legs instinctively wrapped around Dean's waist as he slowly slid into Seth. Their breath caught in their throat as their bodies became one. Dean rested his forehead in the crook of Seth's neck, as he stilled for his lover. Seth ran his fingers through Dean's hair, letting him know he was ok. Dean started slowly and gently rocking his hips into Seth's ass; the water washing over both Dean and Seth, which only added to the love making mood, until it turned cold. Dean hissed, and his body went stiff for a moment before he reached behind him and turned the water off. Seth still wrapped around Dean's body, as he carried Seth out of the shower, both men soaking wet with water dripping down their bodies. Dean carried Seth to the couch that was situated in the room. Dean sat down, now Seth was on top, his hands gripping Dean's shoulders for support as he started to ride Dean. Dean helped Seth move on top of him, as he gripped Seth's hips, and guided him up and back down, over and over again. Dean reached between them, gripping Seth's thick hard cock in his hands, and stroked him in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Seth came all over Dean's chest, and Dean followed unloading himself inside Seth. Seth leaned forward, still seated on Dean, and they shared a slow, lazy kiss, before pressing their foreheads together with a breathy sigh, Seth smiled contently.

The two men didn't realize that Roman was gone, and all that was left was a note from the Samoan: **Meet me at the hotel room. ` Love, Roman.**

* * *

><p><strong>So there is a lot of emotion in this chapter, right? Who do you guys think sent Seth the flowers? Leave a review and I will update again soon, love you guys!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm so sorry it has to be like this... please don't hurt me..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seven<em>**

Roman heard the moans coming from the bathroom, and he smiled to himself, as badly as he wanted to charge in their and join them, he knew it was best if he didn't. Dean and Seth needed this alone time, they needed to have sex like this, they needed to rekindle their relationship, and Roman knew what he could do to make it even better, so he gathered up their things, and placed it by the door, before leaving a note on the table for his boyfriends to read: **Meet me at the hotel room. Love, Roman. **Then stepped out of the locker room, and took the long corridor which lead to the parking lot. The phone rang and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey son, I just want to make sure you are still coming to visit next week, you dad and I invited the whole family." I smiled, knowing my mom all to well, and nodded though she couldn't see me. "Yes Ma, I'll be there. Listen I'm about to drive to the hotel room, can I call you back later?" Roman asked, unlocking the car door. "Of course honey, drive safe, I love you."

"Love you to mom."

"Hey!" Came a loud voice, so close to me. I was about to turn around, but then I felt this sharp thing in my neck, and everything started to spin around me. I lost my balance and fell to the floor, my eyes drifted shut, and everything around me went black.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to fall in love with Seth Rollins, all you have to do is look at the man, he's gorgeous! His tall athletic physic, his eyes, his long curly brown hair with that strip of blonde, his smile that shows that small gap between his teeth, and not to mention his ass is perfect! Yes it was difficult at times, how could I just walk up to him and confess my love for him when he was always between Dean and Roman. How, did they even get so lucky to have Seth? Not saying that Roman is ugly or anything, because that's far from the truth, Roman was so god like it was disgusting; everybody wanted Roman. And then there's Dean "Lunatic" Ambrose, the loose cannon of the three, he was just an average guy, there wasn't anything special about him. There was a million guys that looked like Dean, why was he so lucky to have Seth and Roman at the same time, how could that even happen? It was beyond me honestly. Seth really should be with me. He should be with someone that can give him what he needs, but no every time I even tried to hint about my feelings to him he shut me down. Well now I am sick and tired of being shut down, Seth doesn't know what is coming to him, but that's ok, because by the way he likes to play in the ring, I'm sure he will enjoy what I have in store for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean held my hand, and shared a few kisses with me as he lead me to the car in the parking lot, he even opened the door for me. "Damn if having sex in the shower like that is going to make you treat me special like this, I might agree to it more often." I said jokingly. "Yeah, well I'll go for that, but don't get used to this. It's a one night deal, babe." Dean said, leaning down for one more kiss. When he pulled away, I leaned back, biting my lip. I felt so happy and closer to Dean then I've felt in a long time. Tonight really showed me how much we really did love each other, and how much of a sweat heart Dean could be. It almost felt like falling in love for the first time all over again. Dean was out going, but often held back in relationships, and I wanted to prove to him that it didn't have to be that way. In some instances Dean was like a child, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him, he had a crappy childhood, and wasn't doing very good when I first met him, actually when I first met him he was terribl…. What was that? I looked behind me out of the back window and saw Dean throwing punches. My heart started pounding, as I heard Dean and some other guy yelling. I couldn't see the other guys face, so I didn't know who it was. When did this happen and how did it start, was I day dreaming for that long? I opened the door and started to get out, as Dean was shoved into the back of the car with a thud. He let out a groan of pain, "Is that all you got you son of a bitch?" Dean hissed out, and received a punch to the face for his comment, which caused him to laugh this time. "Get back in the car Seth!" Dean demanded, his voice full of rage and anger, and before I could protest, Dean was yelling at me this time, "I said get in the fucking car, and lock the doors." I ducked inside the car, and locked the door. All I could do now was watch the fight out of the back windshield.<p>

I fumbled to find my phone, then remembered it was in my bag, which was in the trunk, so I couldn't even call the police. You must be wondering why I'm not getting into this fight when I'm a wrestler. There was a difference between wrestling, and street fighting. In wrestling there was technique and training. It wasn't just a contact sport, wrestling was much more complicated than that. I could hold my own in the wrestling ring, but in a real life street fight was a different story. Dean had his fair shares of street fights, he knew how to fight, not just wrestle.

I watched as Dean was thrown to the ground, and I screamed from inside for him to get up. My body was pumping with adrenaline, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I got out of the car, and ran to the back side, where I saw a masked man on top of Dean. The man seemed oddly familiar, but I ignored that feeling. My main concern was Dean, and his well being. The man had something in his hands, it looked like a needle. Dean was struggling to get the upper hand, but his arms were pinned under him. I started to charge at the man, but before I could reach him, he and injected something into Dean's neck, and his body went limp. My heart skipped a beat, and my stomach sank. My eyes went wide, and fear filled me. I ran back to the car, and got inside, but before I could close the door the man was there, blocking me. "Get out of the car, Seth."

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH! Mystery guy killed Dean and Roman, and now he's after Seth... <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**First I just want to say sorry for the short update, I've had a long super crazy and very exhausting day, and tomorrow another one.**

**Second Wow! Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really enjoying reading them, so even though this chapter is short, I wanted to get something out to you guys tonight as a thank you! **

**Shaniquacynthia, You are going to have to wait and see about Roman and Dean, because as far as Seth knows, Dean is the only one thats dead, Roman is waiting for them back in the hotel room, at least thats what Seth thinks. And as for the mystery guy, hopefully you will be able to figure it out in this chapter :)**

**Shieldgirl180, Nope, I did not kill Dean and Roman... I remember writing THE MYSTERY GUY doing the killing, I personally could NEVER do a horrible thing like that! XD**

**PixieAmandaAmbrolleigns, Thank you for your support, I'm so glad you are enjoying this!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eight<em>**

"Get out of the car, Seth." His voice was firm. My mind was going a million miles a second, and I couldn't think, what the hell am I going to do? Is Dean ok? The one time I don't have my phone on me… "Come on Seth, all I have to do is take one swing to the glass, and I'm going to come in there and get you." He was quiet for a minute longer, giving Seth the opportunity to think of something else, but he couldn't find anything in the car to defend himself with. Without warning, the guy brought his hand up, holding a screw driver, and forced it into the window. Feeling startled, I screamed, but with two more punches into the glass, it completely shattered. Glass flew everywhere, inside and out. The guy reached in, and grabbed me by my hair, and started to pull me out. I struggled for as long as I could, screaming for my life, and for Dean.

"Dean, please… Wake up… Dean, wake up please! SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed. I was finally dropped to the floor, and I watched as the man took a few steps back. I started to get up, but I was too slow. I felt his booted foot connect to my head, and I was out.

* * *

><p>Words couldn't even begin to express how excited I was feeling. I got Roman and Dean out of the way, and I had Seth all to myself. As I drove, I looked over to the sleeping beauty beside me. I moved a piece of hair that had fallen in front of his face, and caressed his cheek. "Don't worry Seth, I will take care of you. I will show you what a true man feels like. I'll make you regret ignoring me all those times. I'll make you want me."<p>

Once we got home, I turned the car off, and quickly hurried to the passenger's side, and opened the door. I was careful not to hurt Seth more, and scooped him into my arms, and carried him into the house where my family waiting for me, "Welcome back. I see you finally got your prize. Why don't you take him up to your room, and then come down so we can discus some things." I nodded in agreement, and took Seth up the stairs, and brought him into my room. The house was more like a mansion, and there was even two butlers, one for the head of the house, and one personally for me.

Things in this house worked differently, you earned your place, and if you did well enough, the work would follow. I guess some would call me a kiss ass, but whatever, those people have no idea what I've been through, and what its taken me to get where I am. I have gained my rights to Seth, he is the newest member of our team, and I was beyond honored that I was allowed to choose.

I placed Seth on my bed, before call Jamie, my butler. He was a short little thing, but he got the job done, and that is all that really mattered. "Jamie, change Seth's clothes, and get him comfortable in bed. Oh, and Jamie, make sure you tie him up, and put a cover over his eyes."

"Yes sir, and what would you like me to do if he should wake up?" Jamie asked.

"Then report it to me, and I will take care of him." I hissed out, before leaving Jamie to his duties.

* * *

><p><em>The bed was soft underneath me, but the rope against my wrists and ankles that bound me to the bed were uncomfortable in the best way. I couldn't see anything, Punk had made sure of that with a blindfold to shield my eyes. My breathing was pitched, and I was beyond excited. I tried to turn my head, thinking I would be able to see beyond the blindfold, that's when his finger nails grazed along my legs. "What are you looking for baby?" Punks voice called out, in a low manner, forcing me to gulp down my excitement. "I found what I was looking for." I said, trying to hold back a gasp, as Punk's hand slipped further up my leg. "Really, and what is that?" Punk asked. "You." <em>

_I let out a gasp when I felt his lips connect with mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and exploring every inch of it. I tried to reach my arms out to pull him closer to me, but I forgot I was tied to the bed. Things moved fast from that point on. Punk wasted no time in fucking me, until I passed out…._

* * *

><p>I slowly started to open my eyes, and for a moment the memory filled dream seemed real. I was tied to a bed, and my eyes were covered. I almost let out a moan, but the pounding headache I had stopped me. That's when I remembered being in the car, there was a fight…. Dean was fighting, oh no… Dean… where is he? "Dean!" I screamed, but there was only a chuckle given in return, one that was cold enough to leave goose bumps all over my body.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys hopefully you all picked up on some of the MAJOR clues I dropped as to who this mystery guy is... let me know who you think it is. And also I would like your opinions as to why you all think CM Punk is soooo important to Seth... even when he was knocked out he still thinks about him, could the mystery person be Punk, or even tied in with Punk somehow? Let me know your thoughts, and I will be UBER nice in the next chapter, and give you all a special update... REVIEWS FIRST PLEASE! Now I'm going to bed... Good Night everyone! 3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Nine<em>**

"Seth, Seth… Calm down. I just want to have a little fun, that's all… everybody likes to have fun… especially you, right?"

"Where is Dean, what did you do to him?" I shook my head from side to side, hoping that the movement would loosen the blindfold, and I would be able to see the man that did this.

I heard him hiss, and for a moment I felt the bed go down, and hands around my throat. "I'm going to give you one warning, and that is it. I do not want to hear the names Dean Ambrose or Roman Reigns, or that bastard that took you away from me, CM Punk." My breath caught in my throat, and I could no longer breath normally. I knew this wasn't going to be good for me, for Dean and for Roman, and certainly not good for Punk.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the street, behind my car. My head was killing me, but I pushed that thought aside. I couched a bit, spit out some blood, "Seth?" I called out, as I stumbled to my feet, there was no answer, and I knew that could only mean one thing. Sure enough the passenger window was smashed out, and Seth was nowhere in sight. "Damn it!" I yelled, slamming the passenger car door shut, and running to the driver's side. Right now I needed to get to Roman; he would be able to help find Seth, and make that bastard pay for what he did to us.<p>

I got in the car, and drove to the hotel, speeding most of the way. I got to the hotel and ran up to the room, not caring that people were looking at me as if I had two heads, I could care less at this point. I fumbled with my card key, and finally managed to swipe it through the slot, and waited for the red light to turn green, which let me know the door was unlocked and I could go in. I rushed into the room, and dropped everything at the sight before me. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I couldn't breathe, "Roman!"

* * *

><p>"So Seth, tell me…. How does it feel to be on the other end? You were always such a little whore, you always had this thing about you, but now here you are, in my bed. How does that make you feel?"<p>

"What do you want with me Randy?" I asked. Randy Orton was one of those guys who you just hated when you looked at them. There was just something about him that sets him apart from all the other guys. Although Punk would tell me that I was just paranoid, I couldn't help but see past Randy's fake smile and good looks. The man was hot, don't get me wrong, but he tried too hard, and the more he tried the more creepy and demanding he would become.

"Sethie, you should know the answer by now. All I wanted was you. You were the only thing standing in my way of getting what I wanted. You couldn't just give it a try, you did with Punk, but I wasn't good enough for you I guess. But where is Punk now, huh, Seth, where is he? Where is Dean and Roman, huh Seth? You will never see them again, Seth. They haven't even tried to come save you from me. But here I am. I'm here for you now, I wont leave your side, Seth. I'll give you what you want, and need. I'll take care of you, and I'll make sure you are loved." Randy said, crawling onto the bed, sliding on top of Seth. Seth tried his best to back away, but the restraints around his wrists and legs made it impossible to escape. Randy was on him, like the viper he was known to be. Randy took a deep breath, breathing in Seth's delicious sent. "I'll make you see me, Seth. I'll make it so I'm in your system, and you will never be able to get rid of me, just like you did to me." Randy whispered into Seth's ear, before flicking his tongue over the shell. Randy then began tearing at Seth's clothes, ripping them off his body. Seth cried out, and begged Randy to stop. He called out for Dean and Seth, hoping and praying that one of them or both of them would break the door down and save him from his tormentor, but time kept on ticking, and with ever second that passed, ever shred of clothing ripped from his body, nobody was coming to save him.

Randy licked his lips at the naked sight underneath him, Seth was a beauty. His body was rock solid, and his ass was perfectly rounded, and plump, his cock was perfect too. Randy bit all the way down Seth's body, only making him cry out in pain, "Randy please stop, you're hurting me." Seth begged, but Randy ignored Seth's pleads and flipped Seth over. Randy readjusted the restraints, and continued to bit his way back down Seth's body from the back down to his ass. Seth continued to whimper and plead for him to stop, but it was of no use. Randy finally making it to the spot he wanted to mark the most, Seth's ass, and bit down into his ass cheek, forcing another scream from Seth. Randy then got off the bed, and turned Seth's face to look at him, forcing Seth to watch as Randy undressed himself. "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to make you mine Seth. Do you think Dean and Roman, if they are even still alive, will want you back after they know you let me fuck you? No, they will see you for what you really are, a no good filthy slut." Randy spat, crawling back onto the bed, spreading Seth's legs as far a part as he could get them, before plunging himself inside of Seth with no preparation. Seth let out a blood curdling scream, from the sudden unwelcome intrusion. Squeezing his eyes shut, and burying his head in the pillow, Seth cried, and pleaded with Randy to stop. He prayed that Dean and Roman were on their way to get him out of there. Randy continued to fuck Seth, minutes past, then half an hour past, then an hour. Time kept running from them, and Randy kept fucking Seth, over and over, spilling himself inside of Seth, then walking away for a moment, or showering and leaving the room; leaving Seth on his stomach legs spread, and tied, as well as his wrists, cum seeping from his ass, and stained the sheets, some of it already drying. Seth would start to doze off, then would be awakened with the door being thrown open, and Randy would be right back at it. Thrusting into him with so much force that Seth would try his hardest to leave his mind, and travel somewhere else for the moment. It killed Seth to not be able to defend himself, and to know that Randy took so much joy in taking him in such a violent way. The more Seth thought about it the more angry he got, but the time kept ticking away, and with each hour, and no savior, Seth felt himself breaking.

It was well past mid night, Randy was thrusting inside of him, hitting his prostate. Seth would have been enjoying this if it were his lovers, even the tied up part turned him on if it were Dean, but it wasn't, and with each hour slowly passing by, Seth's mind started to crack. He couldn't scream anymore, he had no more tears to spill, he felt no pain, nor pleasure, his body was just numb. He just laid there, under Randy, relinquishing his body over to Randy. Seth felt Randy stiffen once again, and cum filled him up again. His body was weak and sore, his wrists and ankles were sore from being tied up. His body was sore from the violent sex that had been forced upon him, and the worst of all, his heart was completely broken, shattered even. His mind was numb, and refused to think anymore. He was exhausted, thirsty, and hungry.

Seth heard the shower turn on, and a few minutes later felt his legs and wrists being released. Seth didn't have the strength to look at Randy or ask questions. Even after Randy scooped Seth up into his arms, Seth's head rolled to the side, unable to hold himself up, but Randy didn't seem to mind the least bit. Seth was a little surprised, but could not show it, when Randy placed Seth in a warm bath tub, and even got in behind him. Randy's actions were tender, and loving even, which confused the hell out of Seth, but he let it go, and allowed his body to relax against Randy, not that he had much of a choice. Seth's head rested on Randy's chest, his strong arms, supporting Seth so he wouldn't slip under the water, and they stayed like that for a while, just the two of them.

"I'm not a bad person Seth. I know I hurt you today, but I had too. I needed you to see how you treated me, and how you made me feel." Randy knew Seth could hear him, even though Seth's eyes were fixed on the white tiled walls, and was not responding. Seth was a like a rag doll in Randy's arms, and it honestly hurt Randy to see Seth like this, but he had to do it. "I love you, Seth, and I have for a long time. You just never gave me the time of day, or you would always just blow me off." Randy started, and it was the truth.

After Randy bathed Seth, dried him off, he picked Seth up bridal style, and brought him back to the bed, which had been remade with clean silk sheets. Randy placed Seth on the bed, and covered him up. There was also some water, and a sand which placed on the bed side table for Seth, which Randy offered. Seth didn't refuse the food or drink, nor did he take it. Seth just continued to stare straight ahead, body limp and sore, and in that moment Randy knew he had broken Seth Rollins. Tomorrow he could start building on the Seth Rollins he wanted. Randy would shape Seth Rollins into the lover he wanted for so long, and he would make Seth love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaniquacynthia, You are right, it is Randy Orton! <strong>

**Now Dean is not dead, YAY! BUT... what happened to Roman? And what do you guys think of Randy and Seth? Do you think that Randy will be successful in making Seth love him, or do you think Dean and Roman (if he is still alive) will save the day? Let me know your thoughts, and I will have another update for you lovelies soon! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**_This whole chapter is written in _**_ITALICS **to show what happened in the past. Hopefully this will answer some questions as to why Randy is the way he is. **_

_**Also I'm not sure if I'm going to have another chapter before Christmas or not, I'm going to try really hard to have one out for you guys. So let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, and I will continue to work on updating every few days or so. Love you guys, and Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Ten<em>**

_It had been almost one month since I started with the WWE, and that also met one month since I was with Phil AKA: CM Punk. He was amazing; we had so much in common. Phil even took me to meet some of his friends that played in some of my favorite bands. He wasn't afraid to hold my hand in public, he didn't care what people thought about him, or us. _

_We were getting ready to go for a quick run around town before our next show. Usually it was just the two of us, and we would talk, and joke around, but this time was different. Phil had seemed pretty tense the entire day, and that wasn't like him at all. He always kept his cool, and was usually always relaxed, nothing really bothered him. "Ok, we are not going anywhere until you tell me whats wrong." I demanded, blocking the door with my back. Phil stared at me, a smirk on his face as he leaned forward. His palms pressed against the door on either side of my head, and I felt my knee's buckle. His breath tickled my lips and neck as he whispered in my ear, "And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Again, Phil was staring at me, that same playful smirk on his face, and I gulped down the lump in my throat. I shook my head, "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" Phil let out a small laugh, "Oh I think I can tell, by how flushed your face is right now. I can feel your knee's trembling against mine, and what about this?" Phil said, cupping the bulge in my pants. "You're blushing Mr. Rollins." Phil announced before pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was slow, yet needy. I slipped my arms around Phil's neck, and tilted my head to deepen the kiss. We started making out, and I let a moan escape, as Phil ground his hips into mine, our erections pressed together, creating a delicious friction. Phil's hand pulled at the hem of my shirt, and I gladly allowed his to take it off, and we were kissing again. In between our make out sessions, I had taken Phil's shirt off, and he had taken off my jogging shorts, as well as his own. We were both hard, and dripping with pre cum. Phil picked me up, and I wrapped my arms and legs around his waist. Both of us lost in a kiss, as he pushed inside of me. I gasped out, breaking the kiss, and buried my head in Phil's neck instead. He felt so amazing inside of me, I felt like I would never get enough of him. Phil pushed me against the door once again, as he began to thrust into me slowly and deeply. Little soft noises escaped my lips, and I closed my eyes in ecstasy. _

_Phil slowed his pace, their lips reconnecting once again. Punk walked Seth over to their bed, where he laid Seth down. Punk looked deep into Seth's eyes. Seth could see something inside his boyfriend crack, as his eyes changed in color, and his face went from soft to stern, "You are mine." Punk demanded, and started attacking his neck in sloppy kisses that would surly leave a mark. Seth moaned, tilting his head to the side, allowing Punk all the space around his neck that he needed, at the same time Punk pulled almost all the way out of Seth, and slammed back in full force, and that is how the pace went, full force, hard, fast, deep. Punk worked Seth's neck with his mouth and teeth, his nipples with his thumb and forefinger, and slamming into Seth relentlessly. Seth's body was rigid, and in full pleasure at this point, he could tell Punk had a purpose, he wasn't just showing his love for him, he was marking his territory, and that was something Seth didn't understand, at least not until the following day._

_The rest of the day was spent being lazy, their run long since forgotten. Seth was a bit sore from the sudden rough sex Punk bestowed upon him, but he loved every single second of it, and wanted more. In the morning when Seth woke up, and did his morning bathroom routine, he stopped for a moment, looking himself over in the mirror. His neck was covered in Hickeys, his hips were bruised with Punks finger prints, and his hair was matted in the back from Punk curling his hand inside Seth's locks, not to mention how sore his ass was. There were multiple accounts were Punk would make sure to leave a hand print on each side of his ass cheeks, which were still somewhat noticeable that morning. Nonetheless Seth smiled at his reflection, knowing that in a few minutes him and Phil would leave the house together, and Seth would be showing off his love marks to the world._

_Seth was still naked as he inspected his body in the bathroom, when Phil walked in, a pair of black silk athletic shorts sat low on his hips, and he frowned at the sight of Seth. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Punk asked from the doorway. Seth smiled, and shook his head, "Not at all. I kind of liked it you know." Seth said, touching his neck and hips. Punk growled low in his throat at the sight of his boyfriend, and made his way behind him, wrapping his arms around Seth's mid section and bringing him back to lean against his stomach. Seth moaned when he felt Punk's skin on his, and his cock through his shorts press against his bare ass. Seth pushed back against Punk, and moaned, earning a gentle laugh from Phil. "Sorry babe, you're not getting any this morning, at least not until we go for a run around town." _

_They agreed and moments later Seth was dressed and ready to join Punk on his morning run around town. They left the house, and started off in a slow jog, while making simple conversation. Seth smirked and sometimes waved at the people staring at him, since Seth had refused to wear a shirt, just like Punk. Seth was sporting his bruised neck and hips proudly. But the fun and laughter had ended half way home, when Randy Orton decided to join the couple in their morning routine._

_Seth noticed the looks Randy kept giving him, but instead of putting on his shirt, or calling Randy on it, he found himself flaunting his body even more, and even making eye contact with taller male. Punk took quick notice, and tried to keep Seth away from Randy, since he knew Randy had other intentions with Seth then just being his friend. _

_Seth quickly realized shortly after Randy kidnapped him what he wanted all along. Randy was out on a mission, for him and only him. After that morning run Randy had tried many times to get in Seth's pants, but failed miserably. Randy even tried taking Seth out for drinks after his first main event match in the WWE, which had been successful, after Seth was drunk he tried taking Seth home with him. That doesn't count the many times he had tried to "accidently" walk in on Seth in the shower, or changing in or out of his ring gear. Randy had also left him notes, and would bring flowers to him, but each time Randy tried something, Seth would always turn him down, and it was because of Punk, that was until Randy was successful in splitting them up. The game had begun to get more challenging for Randy after Seth found himself in a threesome relationship with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Seth seemed to always have protectors around him, and now with Dean and Roman it was damn near impossible to get anywhere close to Seth without one of them throwing daggers his way. Randy knew it was just a matter of time before he got his way, and sure enough he was right._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

I couldn't help the shock that ran through my body, never had I ever thought I would ever see anybody in such a state, especially not the power house, Roman Reigns. He had been cuffed to the bed, his hair a mess, his clothes ripped, there was some blood on the pillow, and his breathing was so shallow I thought for a moment he had stopped breathing. Once the shock wore off, I ran to the bedside, my first instinct was to hug him, and kiss him and make sure he was ok, but I didn't want to hurt him, so I focused on the cuffs. I started looking around for a key, but couldn't find one, and I knew there and then that whoever the masked guy was in the parking lot that took Seth was most likely the same person that did this to Roman, if not, then there had to be more than one person working together. I was so angry, and hurt. I was scared for Seth, and for Roman, and I just wanted both of them next to me. I was so lost in thought, and trying to find some way of getting Roman's wrists freed from the cuffs that I didn't even realize I was crying, or that Roman was waking up, until I heard a muffled sound come from his mouth. I wiped my tears away, and moved his hair out of his face, only to see a bruise under his left eye. "Rome." I whispered his name. "Dean?" He asked back. "What happened Rome?" I asked, cupping his face. "I… I don't know, I can't remember anything." I bit my lip, and instantly regretted it, feeling the taste of dried blood, and feeling how swollen and bruised it most likely was. I had been so focused on getting to Roman so we could find Seth, that I didn't take the time to check my injuries, and at this point I wasn't even sure of what those were, but I knew it wasn't good by the look on Roman's face. "I need to go find something to cut these off with." Dean said, tugging slightly on the cuffs. Roman sighed, and laid his head back on the pillow with a roll of his eyes. "Ok, just hurry up." Dean nodded, leaned down and gave Roman a quick peck on the lips, but right before he left the room, Roman stopped him. "Hey, where is Seth?" Roman asked, concern flooding his face.

Seth laid in that damn bed for what felt like hours, but in reality it was probably not even a few minutes. Time seemed to just stop, and it was honestly taunting him. Seth's mind was pulling him in two different directions, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. On one hand Seth was sure that Dean or Roman would come and rescue him, maybe even report him missing to the police. Perhaps maybe they did, and Seth just had to sit there and wait, be patient, and wait, and his lovers would come for him.

Time ticked on, and Seth still laid there in bed, soft snores coming from Randy's side, and Seth knew he was sound asleep. Seth was exhausted, no doubt, Randy had wreaked havoc on his body, but weather it was adrenaline or fear, maybe both, Seth couldn't close his eyes, at least not until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Seth wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, or how long he had been asleep for, all he knew was that the bed was empty, and the sun was shining through the large bay window. Seth's body screamed at him to get up and run as soon as he realized there were no restraints on him anymore, but there was another half of his body that was screaming at him to not move, that part of his body was sore, and feeling every ounce of pain that Randy inflicted on him the night before, so Seth sighed, and continued to lay there, looking out of that large window. Maybe the house was secretly surrounded by cops, maybe Dean and Roman were going to charge in and rescue him, and Seth waited for that moment, but the only one that came in was a small man, he had seen the previous day, but paid no attention to him. "Mr. Orton asked me to assist you with a bath, I will just go and get it ready for you, breakfast will be served soon, and Mr. Orton would like you to join him." The short man spoke with a funny accept, but Seth ignored that, he really wanted to protest bathing, but the images of Randy using his body flooded back to him and he wanted nothing more than to scrub all of that away.

"Your bath is ready now, sir." Seth cocked an eyebrow at the smaller man. Never had he been treated like this, and it only made him curious as to what Randy wanted with him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Seth questioned. "That is what Mr. Orton asked of me, and what Mr. Orton asks for, that is what he gets." Seth tried to process what the man just said. Randy was truly like a spoiled child, and it pissed Seth off to no end. "What's your name?" Seth asked, "I mean, what do I call you?" Seth shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling awkward and unsure. "I'm Randy's personal butler, Jaime." Seth nodded, and walked into the bathroom. "I'll let Mr. Orton know you are bathing, and you will be down soon. There is new clothes for you to wear, I will lay them out for you on the bed." Seth thanked Jaime, and watched him walk out of the large bathroom, it was something you would see out of a movie.

Seth slipped into the shower, not really having anything but the sheet around his body, and slipped his body into the warm water. His muscles strained against the temperature change, but once inside he began to relax. He needed this hot bath, he was so incredibly sore from last night. After several minutes of sitting and relaxing, Seth felt himself start to close his eyes.

* * *

><p>Dean wasn't sure how to answer Roman's question, and began chewing on his lip. "Dean… Where is Seth?" Roman questioned again, snapping Dean out of his thoughts, and back into reality. Dean quickly walked back to Roman, who was still cuffed to the bed, and sat next to him. "We were walking out to the car, Seth was getting in, and some guy in a mask jumped me, we fought and somehow he got the upper hand, and I passed out, when I woke up Seth was gone, and the window was broken in the car." Fear and shock flooded Roman's face, how did this happen. Who would want to hurt any of them? They were all good guys, none of them really had a problem with anyone, Dean had a few problems, but nothing major. Roman just couldn't understand, and just as quickly as the sadness hit him, anger was quickly filling his veins.<p>

Dean was reluctant to leave Roman, but he had to get him out of the cuffs. Dean made his way to the front desk area of the hotel they were staying at, and requested a pair of bolt cutters. After a few strange looks, and questioning glances from staff and customers, a chubby man dressed in a brown jumpsuit handed Dean the bolt cutters. Dean thanked the man, and took off in a full run towards his room, he was back in seconds. "What took so long?" Roman questioned, his eyes bulging at the sight of the large tool in Dean's hands. "You are not coming near me with that thing; you're going to chop my hands off." Roman almost screamed. Dean shook his head, "There's no time to be a baby right now Rome, and I promise I'm not going to cut your hands off, just stay still." Dean argued, straddling his lovers waist, and leaning over enough to reach the cuffs. Roman's face was fixed on Dean's movements, and Dean realized that. "Rome, I'm not going to hurt you. Just close your eyes." Roman nibbled slightly on his bottom lip, before giving in to Dean's request. Eyes shut tight, Dean positioned the bolt cutters on the cuffs, Roman's right hand first, and squeezed the levers together until he heard a pop. Roman let out a gasp, but continued to keep his eyes shut. Dean was quick, and performed the same actions to Roman's left wrist, and in seconds Roman was freed from the cuffs, which were thrown into pieces on the floor along with the bolt cutters. Roman sat up, wrapping his arms around Dean, and pulling him as close as he could into him. Dean still sat on Roman's hips, and tangled his hands into the Samoan's long dark mane. Their lips locked in a heated kiss, which turned into a small make out session, until they couldn't breathe anymore. "We need to find Seth." Dean said. "We should call the police." Roman suggested. Dean shook his head, "No, it hasn't been long enough to file a missing persons report. We are going to have to find him ourselves."

* * *

><p>Seth felt a set of firm hands massaging his scalp, and he smiled to himself, "Mmmm Dean, that feels good." Seth complimented, but frowned when the action stopped. "Think again." Came a different voice at did not belong to Dean at all. Suddenly Seth was sucked back into reality. That's right, those were Randy's hands that were massaging his head not Dean's. Seth bit his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from crying. What he wouldn't give to be in Dean's and Roman's arms right now, away from Randy Orton, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.<p>

"Why do you want me so bad?" Seth whispered his question. Randy thought for a moment, a smirk played on his lips, "No one says no to me, but you did. I needed you, and it took me a little longer then I planned, but here you are, in my bathroom, naked and in my tub. That's got to say something." Randy said, running his fingers from one side of Seth's shoulder to the other. Seth let out an involuntary shiver, and tried to gather his thoughts. "What are you going to do? How is this going to work?" Seth questioned, his mind once again drifting back to his lovers, "Roman and Dean, what about work? They are still my tag team partners." Seth let out another shiver at the laugh Randy let out, and brought his knee's up to his chest, wanting nothing more than to just disappear away from Randy. He felt so violated, and broken, it was humiliating for Seth. "They are your partners now, but not for long, now get out of that bath, and put some clothes on, breakfast will be ready soon. With that Randy left Seth alone in the bathroom.

Seth sighed, and allowed a few tears to escape his eyes, he didn't want to be here, it wasn't right. His body was sore, his head was exhausted, and all he wanted was to be with his lovers once again, safe and sound in their loving arms, and as far away from Randy Orton as he possibly could.

Seth dried himself off, and studied himself in the mirror. His lip was bruised on the right side as well as his chin, where Randy had hit him. His wrists were bruised from being tied to the bed. His hips wore bruised finger prints from Randy Orton, as well as his neck, which was dressed in hickies. Randy made sure to leave his mark on Seth, much like Punk did that one night. Seth felt used and disgusting, and angry. He brought his fist up, and smashed it into his reflection, screaming profanities at himself. It was all too much to deal with right now.

Randy and Jamie rushed back in at the sound of broken glass and screaming. Randy gently pulled Seth into his arms, and left Jamie to clean the glass and the blood off the floor. Randy was so gentle with Seth, as he laid him on the bed, and covered him up with a sheet, before getting the first aid kit, and cleaning Seth's hand, and bandaging it up for him. When he was done, he placed a soft kiss across Seth's knuckles. "I'm not a bad guy, Seth." _Silence_. "Get dressed, and come down." Randy ordered softly. Seth rolled his eyes, and got dressed, deciding that if he just gave Randy what he wanted, this would be over quicker, and he would be able to leave sooner, because let's face it, Randy couldn't keep him there forever, they both still had to work too.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is an early Christmas update. I hope you all enjoy it, and are relieved that Dean and Roman are alive, YAY! I will also be posting a two shot between Dean and Seth as soon as I am done posting this, so after you review go take a look at the first chapter that fic, it is called The Race. Thank you all for all your lovely reviews, hope you enjoy the updates, and I will post more again after Christmas! Love you guys! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve_**

Roman and Dean had done what they could to find Seth, calling friends and family, and they all reported the same thing, "We haven't seen or heard from him." Frustrated, Roman hung up the phone, and slammed it down on the table, "What else do we do?" Roman asked, the frustration evident in his voice. Meanwhile Dean paced back and forth, thumb rubbing back and forth across his lower lip in thought. Suddenly he stopped, mouth open, staring into oblivion. "What is it?" Roman asked, but Dean continued to stare into nothing. "Dean!" Roman said a bit louder to break Dean from whatever thought he had. "Let's go." Dean said, grabbing the car keys off the table and Roman's hand in the process. "Where are we going?" Roman asked as he got into the car, Dean in the driver's seat. Dean looked over at his lover, "Punk."

* * *

><p>Seth was hesitant to leave the room, but the amount of "activity" his body took the day before mixing with the smell of food was too much for his system. Seth was beyond hungry, and the fresh smell of pancakes and bacon brought him out. Seth was walking towards the stair case, which over looked the entry way, it was so much different than the home he shared with Dean and Roman. This was a mansion compared to his house, and it honestly took his breath away. Seth made his way down the marble stair case, and followed the smell of food into the dining room to find Randy waiting for him, sitting at a grand dining table. An arrangement of elegant flowers sat in a row down the middle. The walls were painted a light tan color, which matched perfectly with the mahogany colored furnishings.<p>

"I didn't expect to see you down so soon. I thought I was going to have a fighter on my hands, but you've proved me wrong." Randy stated with a smirk on his face, as he leaned back in his chair, "Please have a seat." Seth looked at the double row of chairs along the table, and wanted so badly to sit as far away from Randy as possible, but when Randy stood up and pulled out the chair next to him, Seth gulped down the lump in his throat, adverting his eyes to the floor and walked over to the chair, taking a seat. "Good boy." Randy said, leaning over a timid Seth to whisper in his ear. The two simple words sent a chill up Seth's spine, and caused Goosebumps to break out over his body, but he did his best to ignore that.

Within a few minutes chubby woman with dark colored hair entered the room, "Excuse me, breakfast is served." The woman announced with a high pitch squeal, and Seth found himself suddenly tensed at the sound of her voice. "Thank you Vicky, you may go now." Randy said, dismissing the woman.

The two men sat there, quietly eating their food. Seth wasn't exactly sure what to expect, his mind was clouded with the thought of his lovers, and the feeling of helplessness, and fear Randy had inflicted upon him.

"What are you going to do with me?" Seth found himself asking.

Randy let out a chuckle, and put his fork down, "You make it sound as though I'm going to kill you. Have I really been that bad to you?"

Seth sat quiet, thinking about the question Randy asked. A part from the punch he took, in all honesty he couldn't say Randy had hurt him. He was more afraid of what he was going to do to him. He had fucked him all day and night, making him orgasm multiple times. No he wasn't gentle, but he was used to being used roughly, especially when it came to sex with Dean Ambrose who was known to be rough. He had known Dean liked it rough and dirty before they agreed to be in the relationship they were in, and Seth was completely fine with it, loved it even. Those times when Dean would get carried away, and smack him around a bit, before forcing his dick down Seth's throat, most of the time making the younger man choke on it. No, Randy didn't really hurt him, he was nice, gentle even. Randy even took the time to clean Seth up, and make sure he was in a clean bed, and had clean clothes and even a nice warm bath the next morning. He was even sitting here with him right now having a civil conversation over breakfast.

Seth shook his head, "No." Seth answered. Randy chuckled again. "Most people think they have me figured out. They think I'm a bad guy, they think I'm out for blood, but I'm not." Randy answered, now standing up, and moving to stand behind Seth, who was still seated. Randy's hands resting on Seth's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze, "I can give you whatever you want. I can love you better than Dean and Roman put together, if you just give me a chance. That is all I want." Randy whispered.

After a moment of silence, Randy pulled the chair around so Seth was now facing him. Randy could see the fear spread across Seth's face, but he ignored it, bringing his lips up to Seth's and ever so lightly brushing them past Seth's lips, before kissing him. Seth was initially unresponsive towards the kiss, but light probing of his tongue, and Seth seemed to melt. One flick of Randy's tongue against Seth's lips, and he opened his mouth willingly allowing Randy access to his mouth, but Randy pulled away, "I'm not a bad guy, so will you give me a chance?" Randy asked, his blue eyes fixed on Seth's brown ones. Seth gulped down, staring into the blue orbs. There was something about those blue eyes, as though there was an ice cold fire in those eyes. They pulled you in, and captured your spirit. They were so hypnotizing, and Seth found himself falling victim to them, he nodded. Randy smiled, and connected their lips once again, Randy being as gentle as he possibly could, only making Seth want more. This time Randy allowed his tongue to slip into Seth's mouth, and caress Seth's tongue with his own. Seth moaned into the kiss, and the sweet sound only drove Randy even crazier, as he lifted the smaller man out of the chair, and carried him bridal style back up the stairs. Seth found himself more relaxed than before, but still that faint hint of fear still lingered in his stomach.

Randy laid Seth down on the bed, climbing on top of him, their lips separating for the first time. Randy sat up, staring down at Seth, their eyes connecting once again, as Randy slowly removed his shirt, and tossed it across the room. Seth gulped, taking in Randy's perfect body, and found himself reaching out to run his fingers over his god like abs and chest. Randy smiled, leaning down to reconnect their lips once again. Their hands trailed over each other's bodies, just exploring, until Seth pulled away, "Do you think we can just lay here." Seth asked, "I'm really sore from yesterday." Seth admitted, looking away, feeling embarrassed. Randy laughed out, but pulled Seth into his embrace, "Yeah, I wasn't planning on doing anything overly sexual today, I knew you'd be sore."

* * *

><p>Dean pulled up Punk's house, knowing the visit between them wouldn't be the friendliest, but it was worth the shot if it meant finding Seth. "What if …" Roman started, but was cut off by Dean's hand waving in front of his face. "No, there are no what ifs. We are going to knock on the door, and just ask him if Seth is here, and if not, we will just figure something out. We're going to find him." Dean said, nodding. Roman grabbed Dean's hand, giving it a slight squeeze and exchanging a slight smile between them, before getting out; both men walking up to Punks front door, "This is it." Roman said, and knocked on the door a series of times before taking a step back. A few seconds later they heard footsteps on the other side, and the locks being turned, the door opened, and they came face to face with CM Punk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well Seth and Randy seem to be getting on pretty well, don't you think so? How do you think Punk will take the news to Seth Rollings being kidnapped and going missing? Reviews please?! I love to hear what you guys have to say! 3<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you my lovelies! I hope this isn't going to be too confusing, because there is parts in **_italics_**that will represent CM Punk talking about his past with Seth, but there are also parts in that where it's in regular print with quotation marks around it. Just know that the italics and the quotation marks are ALL Punk talking. So now go read and enjoy and review and next week I will update again! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Thirteen<em>**

Punk's face distorted in confusion at the sight of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns on his door step. Both men looking beat up and distressed, which only confused him more. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "Can we come in?" Roman asked, calmly. Punk stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest giving them a look that said "Just spit it out" and Roman took that with a nod. "We just want to know if you've heard from Seth, or seen him at least?" Roman asked, still calm; Dean however was far from calm, he was so angry he was almost shaking, and his anger was starting to get the best of him. "He's missing, Seth is missing, did you have anything to do with that, Punk? Huh?" Dean shouted, getting into Punk's face. Roman quickly pulled Dean away, allowing Punk to let it all sink in. "Come in." Punk said, pushing the door open wider, and stepping to the side.

Punk poured some coffee into two cups, before sliding them across the counter to Dean and Roman. His face was firm, but him mind reeled with curiosity. Roman took a small sip of the coffee that was offered to him out of respect to Punk, but Dean slid it back to Punk with such force that most of the hot drink pilled out onto the custom black Quartz counter. Punk let out a small sigh, "I haven't seen or heard from Seth since I left WWE." Roman and Dean were now fully focused on Punk, waiting to hear more. "Yeah, what happened with that?" Dean asked, leaning over the counter, completely ignoring the hot coffee that was spilled on the counter, his hand landing in the small puddle. "I quit my job to keep Seth safe. I knew he would be alright after I heard he was with the two of you. He seemed happy, and we both seemed to have moved on with our lives."

"But how did it get to that point?" Roman asked, "I've seen you two together, before he was with us, and you two seemed perfect for each other. What happened?" The three of them moved into Punk's living room, taking a seat on the couch, Punk sat across from them in a chair so he could tell his side of the story. "We were together for about a month, when it started." Punk paused, memories of the time him and Seth spent together flooded back to him. "We were fine, we were happy, and in love. It started shortly after that."

_I had just finished a match, and headed in the back to my dressing room. I knew Seth would most likely be there waiting for me. When I got to my room though, Randy was in there, sitting on the couch with Seth, his arm draped over the back of the couch, behind Seth's back. My blood boiled, everyone knew that we were together, so what the hell was he doing here, and with my boyfriend?_

"I asked Randy what the fuck he wanted, but he didn't seem in a hurry to leave." Punk explained. _Randy sat there, a smug smirk on his face, "Relax Punk, or should I call you Phil?" Randy asked, slowly getting up off the couch. He made his way out of the room, and left without a word. _

"So what was Seth and Randy doing?" Roman asked with caution. "Seth told me that Randy came over looking for him. He just wanted to talk and get to know the new guy." Punk explained using finger quotations around "new guy."

_A week later I had just had it out with Vince over the phone, and I was already fuming. We were in a hotel room for the night before going to the next show the following day. Seth and I were going to go for a run that morning just so I could cool off after little spat with Vince, but his phone kept going off. Seth seemed abnormally quiet and reserved that morning, he just wasn't acting like himself. "What's wrong babe?" I asked him. He seemed to tear up then, and handed me his phone. _"I couldn't believe how many text messages and missed calls and voice mails he had, and they were all from Randy. I don't know what happened, but I snapped." _We made love, and for the first time, I intentionally left marks on Seth's body. I filled his neck with love bites, and left bruises on his hips. The following morning, before our check out time, Seth and I went for that run. _"I made Seth leave his shirt off, because I knew Randy would be there, and I wanted him to see that we were together in every sense of the word. Sure enough he shows up. He got one look of Seth, and I knew he was pissed off." _The next day at the show, Randy kept showing up around Seth, telling him that I wasn't good for him, and that he should go out with him instead. Over the next several weeks Randy would constantly ask Seth out. _"This was also during our feud." Punk explained. Dean and Roman sat there, just listening; both of them starting to put the pieces together.

"Randy would corner Seth every chance he got. The texting, and the phone calls kept getting worse. He even started staying at the same hotel, hell the bastard would even show up at the door in the middle of the night to see if Seth wanted to "hang out." Seth and I started fighting more and more, and things weren't the same as they used to be. Then one day Stephanie introduces me to AJ." Punk paused for a moment turning his head to look at the picture of him and his new wife on the coffee table. "For the first time in weeks I could laugh and have fun, there was no fighting or Randy trying to wriggle his way in like the snake he is. AJ was a fresh start, but now I know she was just supposed to be a distraction so Randy could get to Seth, and I let that happen." Punk said with a sigh and a tear in his eye.

"No, you didn't. You both moved on with your lives. Seth found us and we found him. Randy just waited for the right moment to strike, and we weren't ready for it, because we didn't know." Roman said, squeezing Punk's knee for reassurance.

"So now we know who the bastard was that took Seth, why the fuck are we still sitting here? Let's go." Dean growled.

* * *

><p>The following morning Seth woke up to Randy straddling him. Randy pinned Seth's arms down above his head, as he trailed kisses along his neck and collar bone. Seth moaned slightly, and tried to move, but Randy was much stronger, and took control easier. Randy moved his hands away from Seth's wrists, and continued to kiss down Seth's chest, then to his nipple, swirling his tongue around the firm nub. Seth bit back a moan, not wanting to sound too needy. Randy continued to make his way down Seth's chest, stomach, then reached his pants, and slowly started to pull those off.<p>

Seth Stiffened, but didn't say anything. Slowly Seth opened his eyes to find Randy already undressed, and hard. Seth licked his lips, but wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement, maybe a little of both, or the fact that his mouth was dry from sleep. Randy reached over to the bed side table, and pulled out the bottle of lube. Skipping right over foreplay, Randy slicked his dick with lube, and positioned himself as Seth's entrance. Again, Seth's body stiffened up, but this time he spoke out. "Randy please don't do this. I don't want to right now." Seth begged. "It's ok baby, I wont hurt you." Randy said, as he started to push into Seth's tight hole.

Seth was fighting back tears now, but continued to plead with Randy, "Please don't, please stop." Seth placed his hand on Randy's chest, trying to push him away, "Get off of me, Randy please. I said no." Seth was firm, hoping he would get the point across. Randy looked down at him, forcing Seth's hands away, before delivering a punch to Seth's face. Seth couldn't stop the tears from falling now. Randy entered Seth, taking no time in pulling out, and thrusting back inside. "You don't get to tell me when not to fuck you and when to fuck you. You belong to me now Seth, you got that? Whatever I say goes, I let you slip yesterday, but don't think it's going to happen again. Understand?" Randy growled thrusting in and out of Seth, whom tried to turn away from Randy, but was forced back on his back. All he could do now was close his eyes, and wait until it was over.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

After the hellish night I had, and let's not even talk about the morning, Randy was packing his bags. Seth was afraid to get up in fear of Randy trying anything, but he couldn't really stay in bed all day either. So with sigh and a stretch, Seth sat up in bed, and yawned, pretending to just wake up. "Good morning, baby." Randy greeted, and suddenly stopped placing clothes into the suitcase to wake over to Seth, placing a kiss on his plump red lips. Seth stiffened, but didn't fight against Randy. "We have to leave this afternoon, so we can make it in time for Raw." Randy said, running his hands over Seth's bare thigh, again Seth tensed under his touch, but didn't move away or say anything. Randy leaned in for a kiss, and Seth thinking quickly narrowly avoided it, "I'm going to need my stuff so I can pack for the road, how are we going to do that?" Randy smiled, "I already had that taken care of for you baby boy." Seth's eyes widened, his only chance of possibly getting away from Randy and back to Dean and Roman, and it was gone.

Seth sat there, on the bed, shocked and confused, what was could he do now? The only thing left for him to do was continue to pretend to be interested in Randy, and once they got to the arena, he would make his move. He would find Dean and Roman and tell them what happened, and they would welcome him with open arms, and tell him how much they loved him.

But…. What if… they don't love me? What if that's the whole reason why they haven't come to save me; unless something worse happened to them. I felt tears prick my eyes, but I knew I couldn't cry in front of Randy, so I gathered my courage, and thanked him for being so kind to me. He smiled, and ran his thumb over my cheek and lips. "Get up, the bosses want to have a word with you." Randy said, suddenly stepping away from me, and for a second I forgot that Randy had said this was the home of Hunter and Stephanie.

I was lead down the hall, and down a flight of stairs, down another hall, and towards the back of the large house to a large wooden door, which Randy knocked on. Within moments, a short man, about the same height as Jamie, answered the door. This man was just as nicely dressed as Jamie, but was bald instead. The man held the door open for us, and stepped to the side, allowing us to enter. The room was an office, there were several bookcases lining the back wall, and a large Cherry Wood desk in the middle of the room. The rest of the walls were decorated with plaques, and pictures of Hunters wrestling career, as well as random pictures of him with different wrestling stars, including ones of his best friend, Shawn Michaels. On Hunters desk sat pictures of him and his wife, along with their children. By the look of the office you would think this was a nice family man, one that cared and understood other peoples needs, but then I couldn't understand if this was true, why would they allow Randy to keep me here?

"Good morning Seth, I see your doing well this morning." Hunter said, with a smile cold enough to make me shiver. "We hope you are settling in?" Stephanie asked.

"Why am I here?" I questioned, and suddenly regretted it. I had taken enough punishment from Randy, and was afraid of what he or Hunter or Stephanie would do to me.

"You are here, because Randy wanted you here, and whatever Randy want's he gets. That's what we do for our top guys." Stephanie said, leaning over the desk just to get her point across.

"I get that, but what about the.."

"The Shield?" Hunter asked with a laugh. "Tell me Seth, do you really think you are going to make it to the top if you stay with them?" Once again, I felt myself shrivel up into a sad, lonely, and terrified child, how did that even happen? "You will never make it to the top if you stay with them, Seth." Hunter stated matter of fact.

"Don't you think if they cared as much about you, as you care for them, wouldn't they have tried to come get you, or check on you at least, but they haven't even called you, have they?" Seth sat there quietly, thinking over every little thing Stephanie and Hunter said. There was no phone call, no text, no email, no knock on the door, no missing person's filed, and they were right, he was never going to make it to the top if he stayed with The Shield. Seth adverted his eyes to Hunter and Stephanie, whom had smiles on their faces.

"If you stay with us, we can bring you to the top, we can give you everything you want." Stephanie preached.

"So what do I have to do in return?"

* * *

><p>Dean, Roman, and Punk all drove frantically to Stephanie and Hunters house hoping to get there as fast as possible to rescue Seth. Roman in the driver's seat, Dean riding shot gun, and Punk in the back. Roman took notice of how on edge Dean was, his knee bouncing enough to make the car shake just slightly. Roman reached over, placing his hand on Dean's knee, giving it a slight squeeze as they waited for the current light to turn green, when it did Roman speed through the city streets, until they reached a very elegant neighborhood.<p>

Punk was familiar with the neighborhood, he had come here several times to warn Randy away from Seth. "It's the house on the right." Punk pointed out. Dean whistled upon seeing the mansion like house. All three of them hurried out of the car, and rushed up to the front door, except for Punk, who had wondered off to the side of the house. Roman banged on the door, while Dean rang the door bell multiple times, only stopping once Roman pulled his hand away from the bell. "Stop." Roman said, letting go of Dean's hand.

"Hey guys, I don't think anyone is home. The house is empty." Punk noted. Roman gave Punk a sideways glance before following him to the side yard. Once there, a gate leading to the backyard was found, Punk easily unlatched the gate, and allowed Roman and Dean inside. There was a large window looking into the house, and Punk was right, there wasn't anyone home, unless they were hiding away in a room somewhere. Suddenly Dean smirked, an devilish smirk, one that Roman knew all too well. "Let's go inside." Dean suggested.

"What!?" Punk said a little too loud. Roman hushed him, "Dean, we cannot break into someone else's house, especially when they sign our paychecks."

"Shut up Rome, and let me do what I do. Don't you want to know if they have Seth or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Posted this a little early, only because I have my nephews birthday party to go to, so I wont be on this weekend to upload a new chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this. And review and let me know what you think Seth is going to have to do for Randy, Steph, and Hunter. And also let me know if you guys this Dean should break in or not. Love you guys, have a great weekend! :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**So I've decided to change things up a little bit, my original plan didn't seem very exciting, however I have come up with a new twist which will happen soon. Until then I hope you guys enjoy the updates I leave you, and here is the next chapter. Also the last section will be in _ITALICS, _I'm sure by now you know what that means, Seth looking into his past. This time though it will be Seth remembering his conversation with Hunter and Stephanie. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Fifteen<em>**

Dean worked with ease, as he fiddled with the lock on the outside. Within seconds the door was unlocked and they three men were met with a loud high pitch noise. "Great, now what about the dam alarm?" Roman asked, clearly agitated with the whole situation they were in. "If they are here the cops are probably on their way right now, we should leave." Dean snorted, "Why would the alarm be on if they were home. That doesn't' make sense at all. Just shut up and follow me, or leave." Roman and Punk remained silent, and allowed Dean to take the lead as they went from one room to another. Watching Dean clear the house, disassemble the alarm system, and jimmy the lock caught his curiosity, "Where did you learn how to do all of this?" Punk asked. Dean smirked, continuing to clear the lower half of the large house. "I used to break into houses and buildings when I was a kid. It was a skill of mine that came into good use back then." Punk didn't need any more information, just a nod of his head, as the lower part of the house was cleared.

"Alright next level." Dean said, walking towards the stair case. The three of them went from room to room, first was a master suite. Dean whistled, "this room is as big as our living room." Dean said, turning around the room. There was a large king sized four poster bed on the main wall, and several pictures of Hunter and Stephanie together. "Must be the bosses' room." Roman announced. Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at the stated obvious. "Alright, next room." Punk said, trying to get through the rest of the house.

They walked through the rest of the upper level, coming to two other rooms after the first. The last two rooms were very plain, clean, and didn't seem to be very intimate at all, maybe guest bedrooms. Dean thought to himself. There was a long hallway, and a double door, much like the master suit. Dean opened it first, and walked in. The room was a mess, the sheets were upturned, and there was even rope attached to the head of the bed, as well as the foot of the bed. There was handcuffs on the nightstand, along with a box of condoms, and a bottle of lube. There was also clothes strewn on the floor, some of which were recognized instantly. Dean and Roman charged over to the shirt laying on the floor, and picked it up. It was the same shirt that Seth was wearing the day he was taken. Rage filled Dean's body, and the childish, foolish side of Dean took over. "Seth!" He screamed into the air. "Dean!" Roman called after him, but his calls were ignored. "Seth!" Dean screamed again, this time going to the bed, where he noticed some blood on the sheets, not a lot but just a little bit, forcing his blood to run even colder then it already was. Dean tore at the sheets, angry, and irrationally. "Dean, stop it, right now." Roman confronted, pulling Dean away from the bed, and pushed him up against a wall, holding him there. "You have to keep yourself grounded, or you're going to lose your head." Roman argued, trying his best to keep his best friend, lover, and tag team partner together. Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself back down, "We need to go. They have him, we need him back Rome." Roman nodded, bringing Dean into him for a hug. He hated seeing Dean like this, and knowing that there wasn't much he could do to help the situation. They could only hope that Seth was alright, and hurry up and get to the show so they could find Seth.

* * *

><p>Seth chewed on his lip nervously; as he looked out the window of the private plane he was on. Never had he thought he would be in such predicaments, but nevertheless, these were the cards he was dealt, and he had to deal with them. Randy sat next to him, a shit eating grin on his face that made Seth was to puke. Stephanie and Hunter sat a few seats away from them, most likely enjoying a glass of champagne and enjoying their lifestyle.<p>

I sighed, long and heavy, thinking of what I was faced with, what I had to do. I wanted to jump out of the plane, crash into the earth thousands of feet below me, which would make all of this go away. The thought of what I was about to do lingered in my head, and caused my stomach to feel heavy and sick. I wasn't ready for this, but I have to do it, it's the only way to protect Dean and Rome. And that very thing I had to keep reminding myself, it's for their own protection, I have to do this.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Everything must come to an end, that's how we all move forward." Hunter said leaning forward in his leather office chair. _

_"__What do you mean?" I asked, not liking the way this was going._

_"__The Shield, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns must come to an end." Hunter informed me. My eyes grew wide with fear and worry. "Wh.. what exactly do you mean?" Hunter smirked, and stood up, walking around his desk and over to me, his hand clapping my back in that manly way. "Seth, Seth sit down, relax, don't be so jumpy." Hunter said, guiding me to his chair, and forcing me down into it. _

_"__You are simply going to turn your back on your partners. An opportunity will present itself tomorrow night, and you will take it. You are going to beat Dean and Roman to a pulp, and you will join our merry crew as The Authority." Hunter and Stephanie laughed, and seemed to be genuinely happy about the situation at hand, because that is what Randy wants, and what Randy wants, Randy gets, because that is what's best for business._

_My ears rang loud, my head was spinning, this couldn't be happening, I can't turn on them, I love them. "And what if I don't?" I asked, defiantly pushing my boundaries. Suddenly Hunters smiling face turned to stone, "You are going to do this, because if not, your boyfriends will lose everything. Dean currently holds the United States Championship, and Roman can and will be a main eventer if you do this. Their careers will take off, and you will have helped them with that. Don't you want what's best for them?" _

_I shook my head, not wanting to believe what I was hearing, "There has to be another way." _

_"__Listen to me Seth, you are with Randy now, I am trying to make everyone happy here. If you don't do this, or you do something to screw this up, then I will make your life hell, as well as theirs. I will fire them, and I will make sure they don't get another job in any wrestling company for the rest of their lives." Hunter finished, as Stephanie slid a file across the desk to me. "What's this?" I asked. "That is your …" Stephanie paused for a moment in thought, "Shall we say, payment, for going through with the plan. You will be in the money in the bank, and you are guaranteed a win." _

_"__You will win Money In The Bank, and you will go on to win the championship. You will be the new face of the WWE, and you will gain all of the benefits from being in that position. Just look at Randy Orton." Hunter spoke, trying to win me over._

_"__If you love Dean and Roman why would you want to put them in a position where they will lose everything they know and have? Don't be selfish Seth, and do the right thing."_

* * *

><p><strong>So do you guys think Steph and Hunter blackmailing Seth is going to work, or can Seth pull something off so he can be with Dean and Roman once again?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Wow... Ok, SUCH A BUSY WEEK! Anyways, I apologize if I took a bit longer in updating then I usually do, like I said, it's been crazy. And sorry for such a short chapter, I promise the next one won't disappoint. Enjoy, Ready, and leave me some luffs :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Sixteen<em>**

I thought more and more about everything Hunter and Steph said, in the end their black mail wouldn't work on me. I couldn't turn my back on my lovers and my team mates. I couldn't do it, I won't do it. I thought about everything over and over, my mind working in quick time to formulate a plan. I could get out of this, I could, or you could destroy everyone's livelihood. Either way, I had to try to do something, anything.

As we exited the limo into the parking garage, Randy wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in to him. I did my best to ignore it. I tried to go with the flow of things. I pretend it was Dean's arm around my shoulders, but when I caught sight of Dean and Roman leaning against their rental car, and they were staring at me in shock and disbelief, my stomach sank, and I tried to push Randy away from me. Randy pulled me even closer, lowering his head to my ear, "Don't do anything stupid, pretty boy." Randy said, before placing several kisses along my neck and jaw line, and one to the corner of my lips. I could only imagine what it must have looked like to my boyfriends. Randy whispering to me, his arm around my shoulder, and now here I was my hand bunched up Randy's shirt in a poor attempt to shove him away.

Dean's face was hard, his body shaking, I knew that look all too well, he was pissed. Roman stood there emotionless, and unreadable. All I could do was plead with them through my eyes, and hope they get the message.

Later that night, after listening to the Hunter and Stephanie and Randy tell me what I should or should not do, I was allowed to go be with Dean and Roman one last time before I turned my back against them. My mind reeled with all these things I had to remember if I wanted Roman and Dean to keep their jobs, as well as their rank here in the WWE. It was beyond frustrating. I was dying to scream out for help, but I couldn't say a word to anyone. I had to go on pretending that everything was just peachy on my desert island, but in reality it was nothing of the sorts.

"Remember Seth, Don't say or do anything that will jeopardize anyone's livelihoods." Randy said, as he walked me out the door, and even opening it for me. With a kiss to my cheek, and me, forcing myself to stay still, Randy waved me off.

I had walked to the end of the hallway, until I was out of sight, then I took off in a full out run to find my boyfriends. I wanted nothing more than to be able to run into their awaiting arms. For them to engulf me in hugs and kisses, and tell me that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>I paced the room, my hand drumming against my collar bone. I was pissed, and I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but think that Seth knew exactly what he was doing, and he wasn't the damsel in distress like we all thought he was.<p>

As I turned to walk across the room, engrossed thoughts of Seth, and his betrayal, Roman caught me. His large hands, resting on my hips, stopping me in my tracks, at first I was tense upon feeling his touch, but after his arms snaked around my waist, and forcing me back into him, I was able to relax, some.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asked, his voice was low, and thoughtful.

"Seth." I answered simply. Roman responded with an, "Mhmm," as if to usher me on in the conversation. His chin rested on my shoulder, and again, I felt myself relax just a little bit more; Roman had that kind of effect on people.

"I just don't feel as if he was kidnapped by Randy Orton. They were way too close for comfort in the parking lot, and he didn't even pull away when he saw us, and he _did _see us."

"I'm not sure what to think, Dean, honestly. I'm kind of baffled by the whole thing."

"Rome, he hasn't even come to the locker room, what does that tell you?"

"Maybe you're right, but why? Why would Randy go out of his way, drugging me, and tying me up and…." Roman shivered at the thought of what his unconscious body went through, "And you…. You…"

"Shhh, Rome, it's ok, we'll figure it out."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys, I know I said this chapter would be better, and I did my best, just had a little bit of writers block, and considering there was no reviews with the last chapter, I guess I sorta "gave up" for a while. So here is my update, hope you guys like it, I added a little twist at the end, please review and let me know your thoughts. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seventeen<em>**

So it all came to this point. The Authority allowed me to go back to Roman and Dean, but just briefly, and here I was, wasting time, standing outside of the door like an idiot. I wanted to go inside, but how could I? How could I go in there, and look them in the eye and not spill the Authority's plan? I sighed, feeling defeated, and broken. I paced, my mind struggling over the right thing to do – go in – or walk away.

I was about to open the door, but my stomach churned with nerves, how could I face them, act like I was ok, and show them how much I missed them, and then turn my back on them tonight?

My mind was made up, and I turned around and walked away, leaving my heart behind me, shattered, and in a zillion pieces. I hadn't realized I started to cry, until I ran into John Cena, which was like walking into a brick wall, literally. "Wow there." John said, pulling his hands up in front of him, "Seth, what's wrong? Did something happen?" John sounded genuinely concerned, just like he always was. John was sort of like a fatherly figure to the younger guys. He was caring, loyal, passionate, and everything he stood for, everybody respected him, how could they not? Even the fans, they loved him, and for the ones that didn't, if they only saw how he was behind the scenes, away from the camera.

I quickly wiped my tears away, and put on a smile, "I'm fine." I answered a little too quickly.

"I doubt that, did you forget how long I've known you? I know when something is wrong, do you want to go talk about it?" John asked again.

If he only knew; it would be so easy to spill my guts to him, and tell him about Randy, and the Authority, and what they made me do, and what they plan to make me do tonight. I shook my head, trying not to act like a sissy little girl about the whole thing. "I said I'm fine, John." I spoke more harshly this time. I didn't want to give John reason to keep asking me, because I was afraid that I might slip, and say the wrong thing, which would lead to Dean and Roman both losing everything they worked so hard for. I stepped aside, and walked past John without another word.

I didn't feel much like going back to Randy's dressing room, nor could I go to The Shields dressing room. Everything was falling apart, and I couldn't fix it. I felt hopeless, and angry. How could I let this all happen?

I found a dark quiet place somewhere in the back, and sat down. I wanted to disappear, and I allowed myself to think that, maybe, if I did disappear, everyone would be better off. I let myself break down, and cry. I needed too. I had to get out all of my emotion before I went through with Randy's plan. It was going to take everything I had inside me to do this, and I knew that, but I couldn't help, somewhere deep down, that I could turn it all around.

* * *

><p>Randy stalked the room back and forth. Every minute or so he would punch a locker door, or kick a bench, mumbling profanities under his breath. Hunter sat there, looking half smug, watching Randy take out his frustrated anger on his surroundings. "You know, it's not going to help any if you continue to beat up the furnishings. May I suggest you save all that pent up frustration for your opponent tonight?" Hunter said with a smile.<p>

"I don't understand what is taking Seth so long, he should have come back."

"Listen, Randy, You have to have some trust in him, you can't keep him under lock and key all the time, especially at work. Let him breathe a little bit, after tonight, he'll be all yours, and you can have your way with him, however you want." Hunter tried. Randy smiled a disturbingly big smile. "You may be right about one thing, but I'm not going to wait until he comes back. He needs to know who's in charge."

* * *

><p>Hunter's phone rang, and as he answered it, "Hello" Randy sauntered off towards the door, in search of his broken down lover.<p>

"Hunter! How is the plan coming along?"

"He's broken, and I'm not sure how long I can keep him in check."

"Where is he now?"

"He's with them, if we don't rush things along, he might crack."

"You better have a plan b ready, this shit ends, and it ends tonight. I don't want him around _them_ anymore."

"I understand, sir."

"Oh and Hunter…. Be sure you keep Randy in check, you better make sure he doesn't ruin the plans."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, this update is a bit longer, and hopefully a little better than the last two I posted. ****Also thinking about ending this story soon. I have a bunch of other stuff in the works, one I'm SUPER EXCITED about! So let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and I will post again next week! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eighteen<em>**

Time was not on my side, nor was my need to be alone. Randy had found me, crying in this dark place, I felt so empty and lost.

I tried to ignore Randy, hoping he would leave me alone, especially since we were at work. That didn't matter though; Hunter and Randy were best friends. Randy was the "face" of the WWE, and he got away with murder around here. I should have known better then to believe he would actually leave me alone.

"You've been gone for a while, you know?" Randy said, standing in front of me.

"I know, I just needed to be alone." I said, curling my legs up in front of me, I hugged myself, wishing that I could disappear.

"Dean and Roman are upset?" It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement, one that I wasn't keen on answering. I knew them well enough, they are my lovers, or _were _my lovers. I knew they would be upset if I didn't tell them what was happening, not to mention hurt that I was betraying their love.

"You didn't even go see them, did you?" Randy asked, taking a step closer to my curled up body. I felt more hot tears run down my cheeks, and hell if I reached up and wiped them away, no, I allowed them to fall, freely. I had no control over the situation I was in, and I was about to lose the ones I loved the most.

"Get up." Randy stated, but I ignored him, not wanting to move, or maybe it was because I couldn't move. My body felt heavy. I was exhausted from the last few days spent with Randy. The physical and sexual abuse were too much to take, and now him and Hunter were playing mind games with me. Now I was being forced to face the world and break up with Dean and Roman, and split the Shield up on live television; my stomach churned at the thought. Indeed, I was exhausted from my time spent with Randy, I knew now why he had no real friends, I knew why his ex's dared everyone away from him, and why no one looked to Randy as a romantic partner, gay or straight. Randy was beyond evil, just, downright vile to the core. And after tonight, I had no choice, I was going to be stuck in a forced upon relationship with him, forced upon by my bosses and Randy himself.

"Get up. I'm not going to ask you again, get up… NOW!" Randy growled, reaching down, and pulling my hair up, which forced me to my knee's. I heard Randy snicker, but I didn't dare look up at him. His hand caressed my tear stained cheek. "Aww, Sethie, Sethie, Sethie, look at you. You're damn pathetic. Here you are, crying over this situation, no doubt, and yet, you still manage to get into the position you were truly made for, on your knee's in front of me." Randy let out another cold hearted laugh, before pushing down his black wrestling briefs.

Randy pulled his cock out, holding it firmly, as he pulled Seth closer to him. "You're going to suck me off, like the good little slut you are. Suck it." Randy demanded, but Seth kept his lips firmly shut. Randy slapped his cock against Seth's lips, hoping he would open up for him.

Randy grabbed hold of Seth's jaw, squeezing it hard, "You will do as I say, or else, Dean and Roman will pay the consequences for your actions, you got that? Now open that pretty slut mouth of yours." Randy said, shoving Seth away slightly.

Seth had enough of Randy, and his frustration was starting to boil over. Seth opened his mouth, only to pucker his lips together, and spit onto Randy's hip, "Fuck you, Randy." Seth said, and started to get up to walk away.

"You little shit!" Randy growled, and lunged and Seth, catching a fist full of Seth's hair, Randy quickly cocked his arm back, and punched Seth in the face multiple times. "You will not disobey my orders, do you understand, and for that, this is going to be so much worse on you now."

Seth was out of breath from the beating he just received, and now he was being starved of oxygen, as Randy forced his cock down Seth's throat, gagging him repeatedly.

Seth chocked, and gagged around Randy. His eyes were wide with fear, his lungs were burning with fire, and his throat felt raw. Randy could careless, as he continued to pump himself into Seth's mouth to the hilt. Every once in a while, Randy would stop, forcing Seth to take him all the way, and holding him against his hard abs. Seth stayed there, arms flailing at his sides, trying to push Randy away, trying to get oxygen to his burning lungs, but it was useless. Suddenly the burning in his lungs was so overpowering, his brain felt like it was going to explode from his skull, just like his lungs would explode from his chest. Seth was light headed, and nauseous, until suddenly, he felt himself going limp. He no longer had strength left in him, his whole body seemed weak, and heavy. Just as he felt Randy filling his mouth, and throat, Seth felt his eyes get heavy, and start to close, he could no longer breathe, and his body went limp.

* * *

><p><em>I remembered it like it was yesterday, the smell of his sweaty skin against my nose, his soft breathy moans, his firm, yet gentle grip on the back of my head as I sucked him off. What wouldn't I do for him? If you would have asked me this question before, the answer most likely would be "nothing." Times change, and Punk was gone, I was alone, curled up, and shuttering from the coldness around me, crying, wanting nothing more than to rip the remnants of my heart, the pieces that Punk refused to take with him, completely out of my body, I didn't need them anymore. <em>

_I could see him, with that imperfectly, perfect, crooked smile of his, his arms wrapped around AJ's waist, as they shared a subtle kiss, was he mocking me? _

_I shook my head away from that nightmarish vision, only to look back and see AJ wearing a wedding dress, and Punk in a suit. I started to scream, and I tried to run. Then a new feeling washed over me, warmth, delight perhaps?_

_Dean and Roman engulfed me in a hug. Shielding me from the sight of my nightmare. But there were other eyes within the darkness, and like a Cheshire cat, smiles so wide, I shivered. Dean and Roman refused to let me go, acting like a Shield around me, protecting me from the horror around me, and I felt bliss… for only a moment._

_The darkness was heating up around us, the eyes watching us glistened, and their smiles were wild. The heat around us was too much, and suddenly everything was set ablaze. I started to choke; my lungs were on fire, just like my skin. I tried to cling to Roman and Dean, but they were choking too, and soon, they started to fade away. I cried out for them, trying with all my might, and strength to hold on to them, but the fire was so intense, it just ate them up, and I was alone again. _


End file.
